In the Dark
by Yasemine
Summary: Jasper ist der neue Angestellte in der 'Brookfield Institution für geistig Instabile'. Doch bereits an seinem ersten Tag bricht er die grundlegene Regel: "Sprich nicht mit den Patienten!" Umso schlimmer, dass er sich sehr zu einer hingezogen fühlt.
1. Decisions Entscheidungen Part 1

So..Hiermit wage ich mich mal mit einer Übersetzung ins Biss-Territorium vor ;)  
Wie schon geschrieben, habe ich mir nichts selbst ausgedacht, sondern alles nur übersetzt.

Die Idee stammt von , die mir netterweise erlaubt hat ihre FF hier zu posten.

Disclaimer: Leider gehören die Figuren weder mir noch sondern sie sind alle Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: Jasper Withlock ist der neueste Angestellte in der 'Brookfield Institution für geistig Instabile'. Doch bereits an seinem ersten Tag bricht er die grundlegende Regel: 'Sprich nicht mit den Patienten!' Umso schlimmer, dass er sich sehr zu einer hingezogen fühlt.

Pairing: JasperxAlice

Anmerkung: Im Original hat die FF 4 Kapitel. Hier werden es allerdings sehr wahrscheinlich 8 Kapitel werden, da ich sie teilen werde. Sonst sind sie viel zu lang und es dauert, bis ich das nächste posten kann.  
So werde ich regelmäßig updaten können.

Eure Reviews könnt ihr direkt in Englisch verfassen oder aber auch auf Deutsch. Das ist ziemlich egal. Ich werde sie (wenn sie auf Deutsch sind) übersetzen und anschließend schicken.

Jetzt kommt noch die letzte Anmerkung ;)  
Namen habe ich nicht übersetzt. In diesem Kapitel kommen die Namen Hungry und Anger vor.  
Aber es käme sehr blöd, wenn man Personen 'hungrig' und 'Zorn' nennt. Deshalb habe ich es so gelassen.

So und jetzt geht es auch schon los :

**"I picked you up and lifted your wilted frame into the sun... Sunlight, sunshine, all for you my Daisy. We're getting this before you leave, all for you my Daisy."**

**-Daisy, The Maine**

Langsam wanderte ich durch den Flur und stoppte kurz bei jeder Nummer, um in den kleinen Spalt zu spähen und zu überprüfen, dass jeder sicher in seinem Raum war.

Die letzte Tür im Flur war das Zimmer und der Patient 19-5-8-5-18.

Doktor Zelner, der leitende Psychiater, wollte niemandem die richtigen Namen der Patienten sagen.

„Nenn sie einfach bei den Zimmernummern!", hatte er mich angewiesen, als ich das erste Mal meine Runde drehte.

Zögernd öffnete ich den Spalt aus Metall und spähte hinein. Anders, als die anderen Räume, welche spärlich beleuchtet waren, war es in dem Raum vollkommen schwarz.

Das einzige Licht kam vom Flur, welches in 19-5-8-5-18's Zelle schien.

"…Patient 19-5-8-5-18?",rief ich.

„Weißt du für was das steht?", fragte eine dünne, weibliche Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.

Ich zuckte zurück, meine Hand wanderte schon zum Spalt um ihn zu schließen, doch ich konnte es nicht.

„Für was steht es?", fragte ich sanft und brach dabei die einzige Regel, die Zelner mir gegeben hatte.

„Seher.", seufzte sie. Ich runzelte die Stirn und starrte konzentriert in die Zelle um die Person zu sehen, welche hinter der Stimme steckte. Doch ich konnte sie in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen.

Sie war noch im Raum-mein Job war erledigt. Ich schloss den Spalt und ließ die Seherin wieder in der Schwärze zurück.

Es dauerte nicht einmal bis zum Abend, bis ich herausfand, woher sie ihren Namen bekommen hatte. S war der 19. Buchstabe im Alphabet.

Die Nummern der Patienten hatten etwas zu bedeuten...

_

Ich schlug den Spalt zu, als Patient 1-14-7-5-18 auf mich stürzte, mit seinen Händen wie Klauen verbogen und sein Gesicht dämonisch verzogen.

Ich wich vor der schweren Metalltür zurück, bis mein Körper gegen die Steinwand des Flures prallte und ich versuchte meinen Atem wieder zu finden.

„Bist du okay?" Mein Kopf fuhr herum, um die Quelle der Stimme auszumachen und ich betete, dass es kein ausgebrochener Patient war.

Ich seufzte vor Erleichterung auf, als ich sah wie de Hausmeister Frank den Flur hinunter schritt.

Ich zeigte nur schwach auf Angers* Tür und Frank begann zu lachen.

„Ja, er ist ein verrückter Mistkerl. Hast du schon Hungry getroffen?"

„Nein. Wieso?" Ich schaute auf Hungrys Tür, welche direkt neben Angers lag.

„Sei vorsichtig.", warnte er mich. „Sie scheint nett und süß, aber wenn du Essen in ihrer Nähe erwähnst, greift sie dich schlimmer an als Anger."

„Warum ist sie hier?"

„Sie weigert sich etwas zu essen. Sie ist nur noch Haut und Knochen.", erklärte Frank und ich schauderte. Einige Menschen hier hatten wirklich beunruhigende Probleme.

Meine Gedanken wanderten zurück zur Seherin.

„Was weißt du über 19-5-8-5-18?"

„Hm...Sie behauptet Zukunftsvisionen zu haben. Ihre Eltern brachten sie hierher und erzählten der Stadt, sie wäre gestorben. Sie hat ihr Grab auf dem Friedhof der Stadt und alles. Ihr Tag des Todes ist derselbe, an dem sie hier eingeliefert wurde."

Es erschien ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

„Glaubst du ihr?"

Er schaute sich um, ob wir die einzigen in diesem Korridor waren.

„Schau Jasper, erzähl niemandem, dass ich dir das gesagt habe, aber...ich glaube ihr. Ich bin wirklich nicht der Meinung, dass sie hier sein sollte."

„Kennst du ihren Geburtsnamen?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Doktor Zelner ist der Einzige, der ihn kennt. Er hat einen ganzen Haufen Dokumente von den Patienten."

Unsere Wege trennten sich bald, doch in Gedanken war ich immer noch bei unserem Gespräch.

Er glaubte der Seherin, was mich neugierig machte.

Was war ihr wirklicher Name?

Wie war ihre Familie?

Wie war sie?

Ich prüfte die Anwesenheit der anderen Patienten, ohne es wirklich wahrzunehmen und ehe ich mich versah, stand ich wieder vor ihrer Tür.

Ich würde nicht mehr mit ihr reden. Ich würde nur sicher gehen, dass sie dort war und sie anschließend verlassen.

Kein Regelbrechen oder ähnliches.

„Hallo?", rief ich, nachdem ich das rostige Metallrechteck geöffnet hatte. Keiner antwortete. „Seherin?"

Ich begann mir Sorgen zu machen, holte kurzerhand meinen Metallschlüssel heraus und öffnete die Tür mit einem Quietschen.

Das Licht strömte in den Raum und ich konnte sie in der Ecke des Zimmers erkennen.

Sie lehnte gegen der Wand. Ihre Arme lagen schlaff und ihre Beine geradlinig bei ihr.

Ihr Gesicht schien leer.

Ich bemerkte, wie wunderschön sie war.

Ihr schwarzes Haar, war ihr, wie allen Patienten, fast bis zur Kopfhaut abgeschnitten worden und ihre gläsernen Augen schimmerten saphirblau.

Ich kniete mich neben ihren bewegungslosen Körper und schüttelte sie leicht.  
„Seherin?"

Die gläsernen Augen verschwanden und sie blinzelte.

„Bist du okay?", fragte ich.

Sie nickte und schaute verwirrt um sich.

„Was tust du hier, Jasper?", fragte sie und fixierte mich mit ihren Augen.

„Du hast nicht geantwortet...Woher weißt du meinen Namen?"

Unsicherheit erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das wissen willst?", fragte sie mit einem angstvollen Ausdruck.

Ich nickte und sie seufzte.

„Ich habe dein Gespräch im Flur gesehen."

„Wie? Wir waren so weit entfernt von deiner Tür. Du kannst uns gar nicht gehört haben..." Ich brach ab, als ich realisierte, was sie mit ‚gesehen' meinte.

„Ich habe es gesehen, bevor es passiert ist.", erklärte sie und schaute immer noch unsicher.

Ich studierte ihr Gesicht und suchte nach Zeichen des Wahnsinns, welche bei den meisten Patienten gut versteckt waren, doch ich konnte keine finden.

Vielleicht hatte Frank Recht und sie gehörte wirklich nicht hierher.

„Wie lang ist es her?", wollte ich wissen, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann hier die Zeit nicht einschätzen.", antwortete sie und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Es gab keine Fenster in dem kleinen quadratförmigen Zimmer und ihre Stimme war heiser, als ob sie sie lange nicht benutzt hätte.

„Wie lang bist du schon hier?", fragte ich und denkend drehte sie die Augen zur Decke.

„Ich wurde am 14. November 1918 hierhin gebracht. Ich war siebzehn. Welchen Tag haben wir heute?"

„Heute ist der 23. Juli 1920."

Die Seherin nickte und sah nachdenklich aus.

„Musst du immer im Dunkeln bleiben?"

Sie nickte wieder und ihre Augen überschwemmten vor Emotionen, welche ich nicht deuten konnte.

Es war wie Angst, Schmerz, Sorge und Verzweiflung. Alles in einem.

Ich hatte meinen Job erst zwei Tage und ich hatte die grundlegende Regel gebrochen –Sprich nicht mit den Patienten!- und ich empfand etwas für sie. Etwas anderes als Mitleid.

„Du solltest gehen. Doktor Zelner kommt bald und wenn er dich hier entdeckt wirst du Ärger bekommen.", sagte die Seherin und klang müde.

„Hast du...das gesehen?", fragte ich zögernd und ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich ein wenig. Fast wie Lächeln.

„Nein, er kommt immer zu dieser Zeit vorbei um Medikamente einzuflößen und zu therapieren."

Ich schauderte, als ich an die große Spitze dachte, mit welcher die Krankenschwester gestern rumgelaufen war. Die Seherin war so winzig; Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie sie eine übergroße Spritze in ihren dünnen, zerbrechlichen Armen bekam.

„Ich dachte du kannst hier nicht die Zeit einschätzen.", murmelte ich verwirrt.

Sie verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Er kam immer kurz nach dir. Oder nach dem Mann der vorher deine Stelle hatte.", erklärte sie.

Plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass sie meinen Namen kannte, ich den aber ihren nicht.

„Was ist..."

„Shh! Jemand kommt!", zischte die Seherin und schnell richtete ich mich auf, während ich mein Gehirn nach einer Möglichkeit durchforstete, wie ich mich verabschieden konnte.

Was sollte ich sagen?  
War nett mir dir zu reden? Bis bald? Entschuldigung, dass ich dich in der schwarzen Box zurücklassen muss?

Ich hatte nicht mehr die Chance angemessen ‚Auf Wiedersehen' zu sagen, denn sie scheuchte mich aus dem Zimmer, ohne sich zu bewegen.

Ich fragte mich, wie sie wohl war, bevor sie zu diesem Platz geschickt wurde. Sie wurde zwei Jahre, am 14. November eingewiesen. Frank hatte gemeint, dass es derselbe Tag gewesen wäre, an dem ihre Eltern ihren Tod angekündigt hatten.

Der Friedhof der Stadt war ziemlich klein...Wie viele Menschen konnten an diesem Tag gestorben sein?

Von ihrem Alter her, war sie im Jahre 1901 geboren.

Ich hatte ein brennendes Verlangen danach ihren Grabstein zu finden, obwohl es total absurd war.

Ich wusste, ich sollte mich nicht um ihre Vergangenheit kümmern. Ich sollte mich nicht um ihren Namen kümmern. Ich war derjenige, die sie in diesem Raum gefangen hielt.

Ich sollte mich nicht darum kümmern.

Doch aus irgendeinem Grund tat ich es.

_

Einige Stunden später fand ich mich selbst zwischen Reihen von Grabsteinen spazierend wieder und versuchte in dem fahlen Licht die Namen zu erkennen.

Leise fluchte ich und wünschte ich hätte eine Kerze oder etwas Ähnliches mitgenommen.

Ich schaute mir ein Grab genauer an und las die Widmung von Pamela Dowling.

Geboren am 1904.

Ich seufzte und ging zu dem nächsten Grabstein.

_Mary Alice Brandon_

_Okt. 16, 1901 – Nov. 14, 1918_

_Wir werden sie vermissen_

War es das?, dachte ich aufgeregt, strich mit meiner Hand darüber und las es immer und immer wieder.

Mary. Ihr Name war Mary. Ich war begeistert, dass ich nun mehr über sie wusste.

_Wir werden sie vermissen._

Es schien als ob es nichts Unpersönlicheres gab, was man auf dem Grabstein seiner Tochter verewigte.

Andererseits wussten sie, dass sie nicht wirklich tot war. Jedenfalls nicht körperlich.

Mein Magen drehte sich um, als ich daran dachte, wie die kleine Mary unter meinen Füßen begraben wäre.

Ich verscheuchte das Bild schnell aus meinen Gedanken und begann den langen Weg nach Hause zu laufen.

Den ganzen Weg wiederholte ich einen Satz und brannte es in meinen Kopf.

Ihr Name war Mary.


	2. Decisions Entscheidungen Part 2

Ich war aufgeregt, am nächsten Tag zur Arbeit zu gehen. Endlich konnte ich sie mit ihrem richtigen Namen ansprechen: Mary.

Ich arbeitete ungeduldig, und wartete angespannt auf die Zeit, in der ich wieder zu ihrer Tür gehen konnte.

Ich klopfte mit meinen Füßen ständig auf den Boden, als ich an meinem Schreibtisch saß und Papierkram erledigte; Ich durchschritt den Essenssaal, während ich die Patienten beaufsichtigte, die aßen (Mary sah ich nicht) und ich rauschte durch den Flur, um die Patienten zu überprüfen, sodass nicht einmal Anger genügend Zeit hatte, meine Anwesenheit überhaupt zu bemerken.

Ich arbeitete wie ein Wirbelwind und in Rekordzeit stand ich endlich vor Marys Tür.

Ich öffnete den Spalt vorsichtig und spähte hinein. Es war schwarz dort drin, wie immer.

„Hallo?", rief ich leise, betend, dass sie nicht antworten würde um mir einen Grund zu geben, sie zu besuchen und ihr ein wenig Licht zu geben.

Als ob sie meine Gedanken lesen konnte, antwortete sie nicht.

Ich schloss die Tür auf und öffnete sie, um Mary in genau derselben Position vorzufinden, wie ich sie verlassen hatte.

Sie war immer noch gegen dieselbe Wand gelehnt, ihre Arme lagen in derselben Position und ihre Beine waren vor ihr ausgestreckt.

„Hi", begrüßte ich sie und sie drehte ihren Kopf in meine Richtung. Ihre Muskeln im Nacken spannten sich merklich an, als sie ihren Kopf nur ein paar Zentimeter bewegte. Ich schauderte, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Hallo."

Ich bemerkte, wie angestrengt ihre Stimme klang, schwieg jedoch immer noch.

Vielleicht hatte ich es die Tage vorher nur nicht bemerkt.

Ich streckte meine Hand aus, um ihre zu schütteln.

„Hallo, Mary. Nett dich kennenzulernen.", sagte ich so höflich wie möglich.

Meine Nerven verrieten mich und mein südlicher Akzent schien auffälliger als sonst. Ich seufzte innerlich. Das waren wohl einige Sachen, die ich nie ablegen konnte.

Mary starrte mich erschrocken an.

„Woher weißt du meinen Namen? Bist du auch besonders?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Sie schien meine Hand vergessen zu haben, also ließ ich sie sinken. Auch wenn ich ein wenig enttäuscht darüber war, sie nicht berühren zu können. Wenn auch nur für ein paar Sekunden.

„Ich...Ich bin zum Friedhof gegangen.", gab ich zu und erwartete plötzlich einen Wutausbruch, dass ich sie ausspioniert hatte.

Doch sie sah nur nachdenklich aus.

„Ich habe es nicht gesehen.", meinte sie sanft.

„Kannst du alles sehen?", fragte ich.

„Nein, aber ich dachte, ich könnte alles sehen, was mich betrifft. Ich habe gesehen, wie mich meine Eltern in diesen Kerker gesperrt haben.", erklärte sie und ließ ihren Blick voller Verzweiflung durch das Zimmer schweifen.

„Huh.", war meine schlaue Antwort darauf und wir verfielen beide in Schweigen, was ich absolut nicht wollte. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich bei ihr sein könnte und ich wollte keine Zeit verschwenden.

Ich wollte gerade ein neues Thema anschneiden, als Marys Stimme erklang.

„Ich mag den Namen nicht.", sagte sie leise.

„Welchen?", fragte ich.

„Mary. Sie war das kleine Mädchen im Vorort, welches gedacht hatte, ihre Eltern würden sie lieben.", erklärte sie mit einer Stimme ohne jegliche Emotion.

Mein Herz zog sich zusammen als ich an Eltern dachte, welche ihrem Kind so etwas antun konnten. Doch dann drehte sich mein Magen um, als ich bemerkte, dass ich derjenige war, die sie hier gefangen hielt, nicht ihre Eltern.

Ich wurde von einem Quietschen und einem Knall aus meinem Selbsthass gerissen.

„Es sind Zelner und seine Krankenschwestern. Du solltest gehen.",

Ich verließ sie ohne mich zu verabschieden, so wie gestern. Ich sagte sie mit denselben Ausdruck in den Augen wie gestern. Aber heute war etwas anders. Etwas Neues war dazugekommen.

Ich runzelte die Stirn und konnte nicht bestimmen, was es war.

verschloss die Tür und machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Erst als ich spät abends in meinem Bett lag, wusste ich, was der neue Ausdruck war.

Erwartung.

.

Ich saß zu Hause an meinem Küchentisch und war gespannt darauf, wieder zur Arbeit zu gehen. Die letzen anderthalb Wochen hatte ich in meinem Zuhause in Texas verbracht und hatte mich um unsere Mutterfirma gekümmert, während mein Vater im Krankenhaus lag.

Ich aß meine Cornflakes und dachte dabei an das merkwürdige Gespräch, dass ich mit meiner Mutter geführt hatte.

Flashback

„Warum bist du so unruhig?", fragte meine Mutter und betrachtete meine Finger, die auf der Tischplatte trommelten.

Ich seufzte und unterbrach mein angespanntes Getrommel.

„Bist du schon gelangweilt? Du bist doch erst seit fünf Tagen hier."

„Ich bin nicht gelangweilt, Mutter. Ich vermisse nur...meine Arbeit." Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf und ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich fast ‚die Seherin' gesagt hatte, anstatt ‚Arbeit'.

„Wirklich? Findest du deinen Job interessant? Weil wenn nicht, kannst du immer mit deinem Vater..."

„Nein, ich bin wirklich glücklich mit meinem Job.", unterbrach ich sie und meine Stimme wurde scharf.

Sie hob eine Augenbraue und strich sich ihr blondes Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Und warum hörst du dich dann so angespannt an?", fragte sie gezielt.

„Ich...vermisse die Patienten.", sagte ich und umging das eigentliche Problem.

Meine Mutter schien zu wissen, dass ich ihr nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt hatte und sie musterte mich. Ihr Mund wurde eine harte Linie.

„Du verschweigst mir etwas, Jasper." Ihre Stimme war belegt mit Missbilligung.

„Bitte, Jasper.", sagte sie sanft. „Ich sorge mich noch krank um deinen Vater. Gib mir bitte keinen Grund, mich auch noch um dich zu sorgen.", bat sie.

Ich seufzte und beugte mich ihrem Willen.

„Es gibt eine besondere Patientin, welche..." Ich suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „...mein Interesse geweckt hat. Sie sagt, sie hätte Zukunftsvisionen und sogar nach zwei Jahren glaubt sie immer noch daran."

Ich ließ bewusst weg, dass auch ich ihr glaubte.

Mutter schüttelte traurig den Kopf und starrte in ihre Tasse Tee.

„Das ist so traurig. Ich danke dem Himmel jeden Tag, dass ich einen gesunden und hübschen Sohn zur Welt gebracht habe."

Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Was verschweigst du mir?", fragte sie leise.

„Nichts, Mutter. Wirklich."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Jasper Withlock, du sagst mir jetzt, was du hast.", verlangte sie. Als ich nichts sagte, begann sie zu raten.

„Hat es etwas mit dem Mädchen zu tun, welches in die Zukunft sehen kann?"

Wieder blieb ich still, was sie als ‚Ja' deutete.

„Jasper, warum? Warum hast du Gefühle für eine kranke Person? Das ist falsch! Das kann nicht erlaubt sein."  
Ich biss meine Zähne zusammen und weigerte mich, dieses Argument einzusehen. Ich wusste nicht, warum meine Mutter sich so über Mary aufregte.

Wir hatten zwei Gespräche, drei wenn man den ersten Tag mitzählen würde, was ich nicht tat.

Es machte keinen Sinn, meine Mutter aufzuregen, doch ich konnte nicht anders.

Mary, die Seherin oder 19-5-8-5-18 hatte mich verzaubert.

„Versprich mir, Jasper, bitte. Versprich mir, dass du nichts mit diesem Mädchen anfangen wirst. Lass es sein. Sie muss wieder gesund werden." Ich nickte und stand auf.

„Fein.", rief ich sauer, was absolut kindisch war.

Ich verließ die Küche und murmelte dabei leise: „Sie braucht keine Heilung."

Flashback Ende

Ich seufzte und erinnerte mich an die Stimmung, die nach dem Kleinkrieg Zuhause geherrscht hatte.

Mein Vater-bandagiert und verletzt, weil er von der Brücke gefallen war, die er gebaut hatte-hatte uns jeweils an dem Hals des anderen vorgefunden.

Ich war so schnell wie möglich abgereist und bin die ganze Nacht durchgefahren um zu meinem wirklichen Zuhause zurückzukehren.

Endlich war es Zeit zur Arbeit zu gehen und ich stand auf. Ich legte die Teller in die Spüle und sprintete aus der Tür zu meinem Wagen.

Die Fahrt war lästig und schien länger als gewöhnlich, doch endlich erschien das große Gebäude am Horizont und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus.

Ich parkte meinen Wagen und betrat gutgelaunt das Gebäude.

„Guten Morgen.", begrüßte mich der Apotheker mit einem breiten Lächeln. Ich nickte, lächelte zurück und ging in mein Büro.

Der Morgen ging vorbei und es schien, als ob keine Zeit vergangen wäre, als ich wieder vor Mary Tür stand. Ungeduldig, da ich die anderthalb Wochen nachholen wollte.

Ich klopfte leicht an der Tür und öffnete den Spalt.

„Seherin?", fragte ich. Sie antwortete mir nicht und erlaubte mir somit einzutreten.

Ich ging einen Schritt vor und runzelte die Stirn.

Sie lag in derselben Position wie vor anderthalb Wochen. Warum mochte sie sie so sehr? Oder konnte sie sich nicht bewegen...

„Hallo, Jasper. Ich dachte schon, sie hätten dich versetzt.", begrüßte sie mich und ihre Stimme klang rau.

„Hi, Mary. Und nein, keine Versetzung."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Das ist nicht mehr mein Name. Mary ist schon lange tot."

Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken.

„...Tot.", wiederholte ich.

„Tot!"

„So und wie soll ich dich nennen? Seer? (A/N: Das ist der englische Begriff für Seher ;))", fragte ich und sie dachte nach.

„Ja, ich habe keinen Namen.", entschied sie und ich wurde wütend.

„Magst du es hier?", fragte ich erzürnt und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, was aussah, als ob es sie jede Menge Anstrengung kosten würde.

„Und warum lässt du sie dann gewinnen? Sie nehmen dir noch jegliche Hoffnung!"

„Sie haben sie mir schon längst genommen.", fauchte sie zurück. „Oder weißt du nicht, welchen Flügel du überwachen musst? Das ist der Endflügel. Der Platz, zu dem du gehen musst, wenn es keine Hoffnung mehr auf eine Heilung gibt. Ich war nicht immer hier. Ich hatte einen anderen Doktor. Einen Netteren. Ich konnte mit anderen Patienten zur Cafeteria gehen und mich mit ihnen unterhalten. Ich war an einen Ort voll mit Hoffnung. Und jetzt? Wir sitzen im Endflügel fest. Ich habe keine Hoffnung, weil ich besiegt worden bin!"

Ich war noch nie so wütend gewesen. Jedoch nicht auf Seer. Ich war sauer auf meinen Job und auf mich. Und was wir den Menschen antaten.

Ich verließ Seer, als ich die Krankenschwester den Gang hinaufkommen hörte. Wir verabschiedeten uns wieder nicht. Es schien, als würde es eine schlechte Angewohnheit von uns Beiden werden.

Es musste etwas geben, womit ich ihr helfen konnte. Ich schloss die Tür, schloss den Metallspalt und ließ sie in vollkommener Dunkelheit zurück.

Ich lief an der Krankenschwester vorbei und ließ meinen Blick über eine der großen Spritze wandern, die sie in der Hand hielt.

Ich trat zurück in den Schatten und beobachtete unbemerkt, wie die blonde Krankenschwester den Raum von Hungry betrat.

Zwei Männer hielten das Mädchen, was nichts essen wollte, fest, als sie zu versuchen begann der Krankenschwester die Spritze aus der Hand zu treten.

„Nein! Ich will nicht betäubt werden!", schrie sie und ein anderer Mann betrat das Zimmer und hielt ihre Beine fest. Sie schrie weiter und drehte sich, doch ich konnte mich nicht bewegen um ihr zu helfen.

„Warum akzeptierst du es nicht, wie jeder andere auch?", fauchte die Krankenschwester.

„Es ist nichts falsch an mir!", weinte Hungry und die Tränen liefen ihr die Wange hinunter.

„Bitte, tut es nicht!", wisperte sie, doch es war zu spät.

Die Schwester hatte ihr die Nadel in den Arm gesteckt und spritzte ihr die Flüssigkeit ins Blut.

Hungry krümmte sich weiter, aber ihre Versuche zu entfliehen wurden langsamer, als ob die Luft um sie herum zu Gelee wurde.

Ihre Augen rollten gen Hinterkopf und ihr Körper brach zusammen.

Er hob und senkte sich nun nur noch ein Stück als sie atmete.

„Sie wird wieder wach, wenn der Doktor kommt.", sagte die Krankenschwester und sie und die drei starken Männer verließen den Raum.

Ich wich weiter zurück in den Schatten und versuchte mich vor ihnen zu verstecken.

Sie bemerkten mich nicht, als sie an mir vorbei liefen und Angers Zimmer betraten.

Ich hörte, wie er sie angriff und einem krachendem Geräusch und seinem triumphierenden Gelächter zufolge, hatte er einen der Männer getroffen.

Ich jedoch ging vorwärts und schob den Spalt auf. Ich spähte in Hungrys Zimmer und fand sie bewegungslos auf ihrer Liege.

Ihr ganzer Körper schien gelähmt. Ich schauderte, schloss den Spalt und setzte meinen Weg durch den Flur fort.

Ich überprüfte jeden einzelnen Patient auf meinen Weg nach draußen und jeder lag, gelähmt von dem Stoff, den die Schwester ihnen verabreichte, in seinem Zimmer.

Was passierte an diesem Ort? Ich wusste, was ich jetzt zu tun hatte. Ich musste diese Menschen hier raus kriegen, besonders Mary. Ich konnte alle retten.

Aber wie?


	3. Set in Motion Part 1

Es war jetzt schon eine Woche vergangen, seit ich die Krankenschwester in Aktion erlebt hatte.

Und ich hatte immer noch keinen Plan.

Was konnte ich tun, um die Patienten zu retten?

Wenn ich versuchen würde einen Ausbruch auszuführen, würde ich einige Menschen zurücklassen müssen, denn einige –höchstwahrscheinlich Anger- könnten und würden harmlose Schaulustige verletzen.

Aber ich konnte sie nicht hier zurücklassen. Ich seufzte wütend über meine vollkommene Nutzlosigkeit.

Ich stürmte den Korridor hinunter –Ich begann wieder einen neuen Tag an diesem unerträglichen Ort- und wurde von keinem anderen aufgehalten, als von dem berüchtigten Doktor Zelner.

„Hallo, Doktor Zelner.", begrüßte ich ihn durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

Er lächelte mich an, legte einen Arm um meine Schulter und führte mich in Richtung seines Büros.

„Jasper, mein Junge, wie gefällt dir deine Position hier in dieser schönen Einrichtung?"

Ich schloss schnell meinen Mund um zu verhindern, dass mir einige Sachen herausrutschten, die allesamt mit meiner Kündigung und Schimpfwörtern zu tun hatten.

Stattdessen lächelte ich ihn an.

„Sie ist wundervoll, Doktor Zelner."

Er bemerkte nicht, dass meine Stimme vor Lüge und Falschheit triefte.

Zelner öffnete die Tür zu seinem Büro und meine Augen wanderten automatisch zu dem großen, hölzernen Schrank, der voll von den Akten der Patienten sein musste. Meine Finger juckten, sie öffnen zu können.

Doktor Zelner ließ seinen Arm fallen und setzte sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch.

Ich nahm auf dem gegenüberliegenden Sitz Platz und wackelte unruhig umher, als ich bemerkte, dass er mich über seine zusammengelegten Finger beobachtete.

Oh Gott, er hatte gehört, dass ich die einzige Regel gebrochen hatte.

„Ich bin sicher, du wunderst dich warum du hier bist, Jasper.", begann Doktor Zelner. „Viele von den anderen Angestellten denken, dass du nicht geeignet für deinen derzeitigen Job bist."

Verdammt.

„Wirklich? Ich dachte, ich erledige meinen Job ganz okay.", antwortete ich mit schwacher Stimme. Zelner lehnte sich nach vorne und stützte seine Arme auf die Tischplatte.

„Nun, sie waren anderer Meinung.", sagte er finster und meine Gedanken begannen zu rasen. Ich würde Seer nie wieder sehen. Ich würde den Patienten nie helfen können zu entfliehen. Ich war gescheitert.

Plötzlich begann Doktor Zelner zu lachen. Es war kein regelmäßiges Lachen, sondern ein Wahnsinniges.

Oh mein Gott, das gesamte Irrenhaus war irre.

„Dein Gesicht!", brachte Doktor Zelner zwischen seinem Lachen heraus. Sein Kopf war bereits ganz rot geworden.

Nach gefühlten Stunden hatte er sich endlich wieder eingekriegt.

Er streckte sich in seinem Ledersessel und glättete die Falten in seinem weißen Kittel.

„Was ich meinte war, dass deine Mitarbeiter denken, dass du alle deine dir gegebenen Aufgaben erfüllt hast. Mit vielen Überlegungen habe ich entschieden, dass du eine Beförderung verdienst."

„...Nach nur fünf Tagen?", fragte ich zweifelnd.

„Nein, du bist seit zwei Wochen bei uns.", korrigierte er mich.

„Nein, ich war für anderthalb Wochen bei meiner Mutter."

Er runzelte gedankenverloren die Stirn und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„Oh, okay."

Ich starrte ihn ausdruckslos an, doch meine Gedanken rasten mit bahnbrechender Geschwindigkeit durch meinen Kopf.

Eine Beförderung. Vielleicht könnte mir das in meinem Vorhaben helfen.

„Freust du dich denn gar nicht?", fragte er und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich etwas nach unten, wie bei einem Kind, welches sein Lieblingsspielzeug weggenommen wurde.

„Doch, ich freue mich sehr. Vielen Dank, Sir."

Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich wieder.

„Du musst mich nicht ‚Sir' nennen, mein Junge. Nenn mich nur Mortimer. Mort ist

short (A/N: kurz^^)." Er kicherte. „Das reimt sich sogar!"

Ich saß vollkommen verblüfft da. War jeder an diesem Ort verrückt?

„Was würde meine Aufgabe sein?", fragte ich ungeduldig. Dieser wahnsinnige Mann hielt mich von meinen Pflichten ab, die ich noch erledigen musste, bevor ich Seer besuchen konnte.

„Du würdest mein neuer Assistent sein.", kündigte er fröhlich an und ich scheiterte bei dem Versuch, einen Vorteil darin zu erkennen.

„Und was würde ich tun, als Ihr...Assistent?"

„Nun, ich verlasse für zwei Wochen die Stadt. Du vertrittst mich dann."  
Ich hatte meinen Vorteil.

„Das kling fantastisch, Mort.", sagte ich.

Zelner strahlte wie ein begeistertes Kind. „Ich dachte mir schon, es würde dir gefallen."

Der restliche Tag verflog, während ich Papierkram erledigte und Glückwünsche entgegen nahm. Ich versuchte so freundlich wie möglich zu sein, da diese Menschen mir geholfen hatten meinem Ziel ein Stück näher zu kommen, doch am Ende des Tages war meine Geduld so gut wie verflogen.

Es war eine große Erleichterung, als ich endlich den Pausenaufenthaltsraum verlassen und meine Runde durch den Flur machen konnte, welchen ich nun als Endflügel kannte.

Normalerweise würde ich nur kurz in die Räume hineinspähen, doch ich fühlte mich verpflichtet einen kleinen Stopp bei Hungry einzulegen.

Die letzte Woche hatte sie in einem intensiven Pflegeraum verbracht und heute war sie wieder in ihre Zelle zurückgekehrt.

Ich öffnete den Metallspalt und warf einen Blick in das Zimmer, nur um Hungry zu sehen, die aus ihrem kleinen Fenster starrte.

„Bist du okay?", fragte ich und sie drehte sich um, um mich ansehen zu können. Ihre Wangen waren eingefallen und ihr langes, blondes Haar war strähnig.

„Als ob es dich interessieren würde.", fauchte sie und wandte sich um, um wieder sehnsuchtsvoll aus dem Fenster schauen zu können.

„Ich habe gesehen, was sie getan haben.", wisperte ich und sie spannte sich an.

„Na und? Das tun das doch immer.", grummelte sie, doch Schmerz lag in ihrer Stimme.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass sie das machen. Es tut mir Leid."

Sie rauschte zur Tür und ihr Gesicht war plötzlich sehr nah an meinem. Ihre braunen Augen fixierten mich.

„Dann lass mich hier raus.", bat sie und dummerweise nickte ich.

„Ich werde es versuchen, aber jetzt kann ich es noch nicht."

„Du lässt uns wirklich hier raus?", fragte sie und ihre Augen wurden tellergroß.

„Ja, ich verspreche es. Ich werde dich hier irgendwie rausbekommen."

„Du wirst deinen Job verlieren.", warnte sie mich und ich schnaubte.

„Warum sollte mich das kümmern? Dieser Ort ist abscheulich."

„Danke.", wisperte sie und wollte sich wieder zum Fenster drehen, doch ich musste noch etwas über sie wissen.

„Wie heißt du, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Sie stieß einen Seufzer aus und setzte ihren Weg fort.

„Hailey.", seufzte sie.

Ich schloss leise den Spalt, sodass ich sie nicht mehr störte.

Ich würde Hailey und Seer befreien. Davon war ich überzeugt.

Endlich erreichte ich Seers Tür und leise klopfte ich. Auf meinem Weg zu ihr hatte ich versucht, mit allen Patienten zu sprechen, aber nur Hailey hatte geantwortet.

Sie schien neben Seer die einzige Normale an diesem Ort zu sein.

Anscheinend konnte ich nur zwei retten.

„Komm rein!", hörte ich sie schwach von der anderen Seite der dicken Metalltür und ich öffnete sie. Licht fiel auf die arme Seer.

Sie schaute schlimmer aus als sonst und ich eilte an ihre Seite.

„Bist du okay?", fragte ich. Sie atmete tief ein und nickte. Ich hockte mich neben sie.

„Ich bin nur gelangweilt.", seufzte sie und ließ ihren Hinterkopf gegen die Wand schlagen.

„Ich versuche einen Ausbruch zu planen.", wisperte ich und sie lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Ich weiß. Ich habe es gesehen."

„Kriege ich dich hier raus..."

„Dein Plan wird erst noch in die Wege geleitet.", sagte sie geheimnisvoll. Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Irgendetwas fehlt..."

Sie saß immer noch in derselben Position, wie jeden Tag.

Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, als sie versuchte die Zukunft zu bestimmen.

Ich beobachtete sie vorsichtig. Ihre Arme und Beine waren fast nur Haut und Knochen. Ihre Haut war schneeweiß, aber ich wusste nicht, ob es an dem fehlenden Sonnenlicht lag oder ob es natürlich war.

Sie schien, als ob sie immer weiter abdriftete und ich musste schnell handeln.

Seer riss ihre Augen vor Panik weit auf.

„Was wird geschehen?", fragte ich sanft. Ich wollte meine Hand auf ihren Kopf legen-um sie zu berühren- doch ich war zu feige.

Ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich, aber ich konnte immer noch Angst in ihren Augen erkennen.

„Es ist nichts. Alles wird nach Plan verlaufen.", versicherte sie mir, doch die Art, wie sie es sagte, machte mich nervös.

Etwas würde schief gehen.

„Weißt du, wann ich es tun werde?", fragte ich und sie dachte nach.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich weiß, dass es regnen wird. Ich konnte es von meiner Zelle aus hören.", sagte sie wehmütig."

So lange ich sie hier rausbekommen würde, war alles gut.

Die Geräusche von den Krankenschwestern kamen näher und ich stand auf.

„Ich sehe dich morgen.", sagte sie und schaute mit ihren blauen Augen in meine Braunen.

Ich lächelte und verließ sie.

Doch bevor ich die Tür zuschloss, konnte ich sie noch flüstern hören: „Mal sehen, ob du mich dann auch noch retten willst..."

Die ganze Nacht hatte ich mich gefragt, was sie damit meinte. „Mal sehen, ob du mich dann auch noch retten willst..."

Warum sollte ich meine Meinung ändern? Ich lieb...

„Jasper, mein Junge, da bist du ja!", stoppte Doktor Zelner meine Gedankengänge.

Wie konnte ich jemanden lieben, denn ich kaum kannte?

Aber ich hätte schwören können, dass ich dieses Gefühl gestern in ihrer Zelle gefühlt hatte...

„Morgen werde ich abreisen. Also zeige ich dir heute meine Vorgehensweise.", kündigte er an und führte mich zu seinem Büro.

Ich konnte Seer nicht lieben. Das war unmöglich. Unwahrscheinlich.

Wir betraten den kleinen Raum, den er Büro nannte. Er schloss die Tür und ich fühlte mich gefangen.

Das Zimmer schien um mich zu schrumpfen.

Doktor Zelner lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf den hölzernen Schrank.

„Das sind alle Aufzeichnungen der Patienten. Sie enthalten die Auflistungen der Medikamente, die Grundinformationen und die Vorgänge der Behandlungen hier in Brookfield."

„Wie sind sie geordnet?"

„Alphabetisch. Ausgehend vom Nachnamen."

Ich würde Seers Akte schnell finden, doch Haileys wäre schwieriger. Ihren Nachnamen kannte ich nicht.

Doch ich würde sie hier rausbekommen, da war ich sicher.

Aber nicht, weil ich Seer liebte. Sondern weil ich sie nicht liebte.

Vielleicht auch nur ein bisschen...

-

Ich war wirklich überrascht wie wenig der Doktor zu tun hatte.

Ich hatte jedoch nie einen Moment, wo ich unbemerkt die zwei Akten hätte nehmen und verschwinden lassen können.

Aber es machte nichts, dass ich sie nicht heute bekam. Ich würde genug Zeit haben, sie zu überfliegen, wenn Zelner einmal abgereist wäre.

Wir gingen in den Aufenthaltsraum um zu essen und aus Gewohnheit stand ich danach auf, um die Patienten zu kontrollieren, bevor die Krankenschwestern ihre Runden drehten.

„Was machst du?", fragte Doktor Zelner.

„Ähm...Die Patienten kontrollieren?"

„Nein, ich habe einen Ersatz für dich gefunden, während ich weg bin."

Er klopfte auf den Stuhl neben sich.

Na toll!

„Du begleitest mich bei meinen Runden. Du kannst in meiner Abwesenheit natürlich nicht die psychiatrische Hilfe geben, deshalb sollen die Krankenschwestern den Patienten nur die Dosierung verabreichen, bis ich wieder komme. Alles was du tun musst ist, nachzuschauen, ob danach alle wohlauf sind."

Ich nickte schwach und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass er begann seine Runden zu drehen.

Wir warteten, bis die Krankenschwestern und ihre starken Männer den Raum betraten. Alle sahen mit ihren triumphierenden Gesichtsausdrücken aus, als ob sie gerade aus dem Krieg gekommen wären.

Der ganze Ort machte mich krank!

Doktor Zelner erhob sich.

„Zeit zu gehen.", sagte er und ich seufzte vor Erleichterung. Vielleicht würde es gar nicht so schlimm werden. Er war ein Doktor! Sie waren dazu ausgebildet, um Patienten zu helfen. Und Seers Gesicht noch einmal zu sehen würde natürlich den ganzen Tag viel schöner erscheinen lassen.

Das Wort ‚Entsetzen' war eine Untertreibung. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was geschehen war. Ich wollte es nicht.

Vergesst die Beförderung, ich will sie nicht. Ich wollte wieder naiv werden.

Doktor Zelner war ein Monster. Er konnte kein Doktor sein. Kein Doktor würde Hungry dazu zwingen, zu essen. Ein richtiger Arzt würde Anger nicht schlagen, um zu zeigen ‚wie es sich anfühlt'.

Ich hatte Angst zu sehen, was er mit Seer anstellen würde.

„Ich lass sie hier im Dunkeln, damit sie eine Art von Sicht verliert.", informierte mich Zelner, als er die Tür aufschloss. Ich schluckte und folgte ihm in die Zelle.

„Wie geht es dir heute 19-5-8-5-18?", fragte er, schaute auf sie herab und hatte seine Hände in seinem Rücken verschränkt.

Ich schloss die Tür. Seer schenkte mir einen kurzen, panischen Blick.

„Mir geht es gut. Danke, Doktor Zelner.", antwortete sie höflich. Ich konnte praktisch ihre Angst fühlen. Ihre Augen begannen ihren Fokus zu verlieren und Zelner seufzte.

„Das Beruhigungsmittel verursacht das immer."

Sie hatte eine Vision.

Doktor Zelner hockte sich neben sie und ballte seine Hand zur Faust und rammte sie ihr gegen die Rippen.

Ich sprang vorwärts und sie stöhnte vor Schmerz auf, während sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.

„Tu es nicht, 19-5-8-5-18!", warnte Zelner sie und Seer strengte sich an in der Gegenwart zu bleiben, doch ihre Augen verloren erneut ihren Fokus.

Sie konnte es nicht stoppen, doch Zelner versuchte es. Er schlug noch einmal zu und diesmal knackte etwas.

„Gehen Sie von ihr runter!", schrie ich, packte ihn an den Schultern und zog ihn weg. Ich kniete mich vorsichtig neben sie und zog ihr Tanktop ein wenig hoch.

Schwarze und blaue Flecken waren an ihrer ganzen Seite verteilt. Ihre Augen fokussierten sich, nur um danach wieder ihren Fokus zu verlieren. Die Zukunft verlangte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, während der Schmerz sie in der Gegenwart hielt.

Ein Stöhnen verließ ihren Mund und ihr Kopf fiel nach vorne.

„Was für ein Problem hast du?", fragte Zelner, während er wieder auf den Flur trat.

Ich stand auf und starrte ihn an, während ich meinen Körper dazu benutzte die Sicht auf Seer zu versperren.

„Sie können sie doch nicht so behandeln.", fauchte ich und Zelner lächelte mich herablassend an.

„So war ich auch einmal.", sagte er. „Aber du wirst schnell drüber wegkommen."

Ich starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, bis er mich aus Seers Zelle zog. Ich war zu fassungslos um zu reagieren.

„Morgen hast du die Verantwortung, aber denke nicht, dass du tun kannst, was du willst.", warnte er mich, als er mich den Flur entlang schob. „Die Wächter werden dich so stark im Auge haben, wie sie die Patienten bewachen."

Die Sachen wurden nur ein wenig komplizierter.

Ich schaute zurück auf Seers Zelle. Hoffentlich war alles okay und nichts gebrochen.

Ich _würde_ sie retten.

-

Alles was ich die darauffolgenden Tage tat, war den Ausbruch zu planen.

Mein Plan war auf dem Weg zu gelingen.

Ich hatte die medizinischen Unterlagen aus dem Schrank gestohlen, welches das Einfachste war.

Haileys Akte war nichts Besonderes und ich schaute mit wenig Interesse einmal drüber.

Hailey Scott war ihr ganzer Name.

Aber Seers Akte war für mich interessanter. Ich verbrachte Stunden über sie gebeugt und saugte begierig jedes Detail ihres Lebens auf.

Sie hatte eine kleine Schwester, Cynthia.

Sie hatte auch eine kleine Narbe auf der Innenseite ihres rechten Knies, als sie als kleines Kind von einem Baum gefallen war.

Es stand nicht viel dort, aber es war genug um mich ihr näher zu fühlen.

Es klopfte und ich versteckte die Akte schnell unter den vielen Zeichnungen auf Zelners Pult.

„Herein!"

Eine von den Krankenschwestern steckte den Kopf ins Zimmer und schürzte die Lippen.

„Es ist Zeit für ihre Runden."

Ich seufzte und stand auf.

Ich wollte nichts lieber, als zu sitzen und Seers Akte zu lesen. Aber ich musste die schleichenden Runden erledigen, um zu überprüfen, ob die betäubten Patienten noch atmeten.

Nichts machte mich glücklicher.

Einen Spalt nach dem anderen öffnete ich. Die Patienten waren kalt. Anders, als ich die Runden mit Zelner gemacht hatte.

Die Krankenschwestern hatten die Dosis erhöht.

Sogar nachdem ich fünf Tage lang schon Zelners Platz eingenommen hatte, konnte ich nicht drüber hinwegkommen wie tot sie aussahen.

Ich öffnete Seers Tür. Ihre Dosis war die Einzige, die gleich geblieben war. Ihrer Akte nach, hatten sie ihr immer die maximale Dosierung verabreicht.

Das war auch der Grund, warum sie sich nicht bewegte. Sie war die ganze Zeit betäubt.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte ich sanft und kniete mich neben sie. Ein leichter Schauer ging durch ihren Körper, es war verblüffend. Sie konnte sich ein wenig bewegen.

„Es tut weh.", sagte sie und ihre Stimme brach, weil sie die Tränen zurückhalten wollte.

Der Arzt, welcher im Krankenhaus arbeitete, hatte gesagt, dass eine Rippe gebrochen war und dass sie sich nicht bewegen sollte, damit es heilte.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich hier rauskriege.", sagte ich leidenschaftlich, aber sie sah zögernd aus.

Ihre linke Hand- welche mir am nächsten lag- zuckte.

Etwas war anders heute.

Sie konnte sich freier bewegen.

Hatten sie ihre Dosis wegen der Verletzung reduziert?

Vielleicht würden sie mit den Schmerzmitteln reagieren. Oder wollten sie ihr Schmerzen zufügen?

Ich seufzte, aber legte meine Hand leicht auf ihre und sie lächelte erleichtert.

Es war wie ein Schock, den man von statisch geladenem Metall bekam, als ich ihre Haut berührte.

Ich hätte fast meine Hand wieder weggezogen, doch es war nicht unangenehm.

Ich mochte das Gefühl.

„Fühlst du es auch?", fragte sie, während sie mich erwartungsvoll anschaute.

Ich nickte.

„Was ist das?"

„Vielleicht findest du es später heraus.", antwortete sie geheimnisvoll. Es musste mit der Zukunft zu tun haben, daher verfrachtete ich es in meinen Hinterkopf.

-

Ich wusste nie, wann ich gehen sollte. Doch diesmal waren keine Krankenschwestern da, die uns unterbrechen konnten und keine Aufgaben warteten auf mich im Büro.

Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich hier für immer bleiben.

„Du solltest gehen.", sagte sie und ich zog meine Hand zurück, während ich aufstand.

„Ich werde dich befreien.", sagte ich fest entschlossen und beschwichtigend nickte sie.

„Natürlich wirst du das."


	4. Set in Motion Part 2

Mein Tag startete mit einem Knall. Wortwörtlich.

Ich war in einem Traum gefangen.

_Ich war in einer Zelle, die wie Seers aussah, außer das es hier Licht gab, da ich sie klar und deutlich sehen konnte. _

_Sie saß in der Ecke, ihrer Ecke, die sie nie verließ. Aber etwas war anders. Sie sah...falsch aus._

_Ich eilte an ihre Seite und fühlte ihren Puls. Es gab keinen._

_Sie war tot und ich war gefangen in der Zelle mit ihrem toten Körper._

_Ich warf mich gegen die schwere Metalltür, die ich schon so oft verschlossen hatte. Sie war verschlossen von Jemandem, der meinen Job hatte._

_Ich hämmerte und trat gegen die Tür und schrie, aber niemand kam. Ich war allein. Seer war tot._

_Die Lichter gingen aus._

Ich richtete mich zitternd in meinem Bett auf. Da ich mich viel zu schnell aufgerichtet hatte, wurde mir schwindlig und ich mit einem dumpfen Laut zu Boden.

Ich saß da in der Dämmerung mit meinen stillen Schmerzen, bis ich es hörte.

Es regnete.

Ich strampelte die Decke von meinen Füßen und eilte zum Fenster. Ich zog die Vorhänge beiseite und da war es.

Ein öder, dunkler, herrlicher Tag. Ein hoffnungsvoller Regentag.

Ich konnte mich noch zu gut an unser Gespräch erinnern.

„_Weißt du, wann ich es tun werde?"- „Nicht wirklich. Ich weiß, dass es regnen wird. Ich konnte es von meiner Zelle aus hören."_

Heute regnete es. Es war meine Chance.

Heute war der Tag. Heute würden wir ausbrechen.

-

Ich feuerte mich selbst an, zur Arbeit zu gehen. Heute musste alles problemlos ablaufen ohne jede Störung. Ich musste die Kontrolle übernehmen.

Ich musste die Krankenschwestern davon überzeugen, dass ich in der Lage war, den Patienten das Beruhigungsmittel zu verabreichen. Ich musste derjenige sein, der die Spritze in der Hand hatte.

Es war der einzige Weg Hailey und Seer herauszubekommen.

Sie _durften _nicht betäubt werden.

Ich benutzte die Autofahrt, um mich zu beruhigen und versuchen Autorität auszustrahlen, doch es schien nicht zu klappen.

Ich fühlte mich lächerlich.

Das große Gebäude tauchte am Horizont auf und ich spürte wie meine Fassade durch meine Nerven zu bröckeln begann. Gott sollte mir helfen. Ich würde es brauchen.

Ich parkte meinen Wagen und mäßigte meinen Atem, als ich das Gebäude betrat. Ein Schauer durchlief meinen Körper, als ich die Tür öffnete und der Geruch von Infektionsmittel mich traf.

Ich hatte bis jetzt nie bemerkt, wie schrecklich dieser Ort roch.

Ich lief direkt zu meinem vorübergehenden Büro, griff Haileys und Seers Akte und ging zum angrenzenden Badezimmer.

Ich ertrank sie in der Spüle und beobachtete wie die Tinte verwischte und in den Abfluss floss.

Sie waren der Freiheit einen Schritt näher gekommen, doch sie hatten noch einen weiten Weg vor sich.

Ich wartete, bis sich die Dokumente in einen Brei auflösten und warf sie dann in den Abfalleimer.

Hoffentlich konnte niemand erkennen, dass es sich um Akten handelte. Heute konnte ich nur hoffen...

Als nächstes musste ich die Krankenschwester überzeugen, dass ich die Patienten betäuben konnte.

Das würde schwieriger werden, weil Zelner den Krankenschwestern verboten hatte, mich in die Nähe der Patienten zu lassen, so lange sie noch nicht betäubt wurden.

Ich atmete tief ein, straffte meine Schultern und drückte die Tür zu ihrem Büro auf.

Schwester Myra schaute von ihrem Papierkram auf.

„Was willst...", Sie brach ab, als sie meinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und autoritär auszusehen, aber ich hasste diese Frau und hatte Angst, dass sie es von meinem Gesicht ablesen konnte.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte sie belegt.

„Ich denke, es ist Zeit für die Injektion.", sagte ich kühl und sie runzelte die Stirn.

Ich konnte den inneren Kampf auf ihrem Gesicht deutlich ablesen-meine selbstbewusste Forderung gegen Doktor Zelners Anweisungen, als er gegangen war.

„Ich...Ich kann dich es nicht tun lassen. Du weißt, dass ich nicht kann.", sagte sie und ihre Augen flehten um Verzeihung. Pech für sie, dass ich heute keine Geduld hatte. Ich konnte keine Extrasekunde hier riskieren. Diese Dokumente konnten jederzeit gefunden und der Plan herausgefunden werden. Ich würde gefeuert werden und Seer würde für immer hier fest sitzen.

„Ich bin bereit, Myra. Bitte?", sagte ich sanft und lehnte mich über ihren Tisch, sodass meine Nasenspitze ihre fast berührte.

Ihr Atem wurde unregelmäßig und sie sah benommen aus.

„Ich..." Der Rest vom Satz blieb in ihrem Hals. „Ich kann nicht..." Ich flehte mit meinen Augen und überraschend nickte sie. „Okay." Sie atmete aus.

„Vielen Dank, Myra.", dankte ich ihr sanft und sie schaute wieder ein wenig blass aus.

„Für dich doch alles, Jasper.", versprach sie und ich verdrehte die Augen. Wie sehr ich sie verachtete.

Ich lächelte und versprach wieder hier zu sein, wenn ihre Runden begannen. Es war fast schon zu einfach, aber es war erst der Anfang.

Ich musste es immer noch mit den starken Männern aufnehmen, welche mir in die Räume folgen würden. Ich musste Hailey und Seer aus ihren Zellen kriegen und dann aus der Institution. Aus dem Staat, oder vielleicht auch nur aus der Stadt.

-

Mein Plan nahm von selbst Gestalt an, als ich wartete, bis ich Schwester Myra wieder sehen konnte.

Dann würde es Zeit zum Gehen sein und ich würde nie wieder zurückkehren.

Ich schritt den Flur hinunter und betrat Myras Büro, nur um sie, eine zweite Krankenschwester und die zwei starken Männer vorzufinden.

„Hi Jasper!", rief Myra und winkte mit einem breitem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Die zweite Schwester, Joanne, hob eine Augenbraue, als sie Myras Reaktion über meine Anwesenheit bemerkte.

„Du machst heute mit uns unsere Runden, Jasper?", fragte Joanne und die Muskelprotze starrten mich zornig an.

„Nein, heute mache ich die Runden allein, nicht wahr Myra?"

Myra nickte natürlich, doch Joanna schaute mich hochnäsig an.

„Ich habe strikte Anweisungen von Doktor Zelner dich im Auge zu behalten, genau wie sie." Sie deutete auf die zwei großen Männer hinter sich.

„Du kannst die Medizin handhaben, aber wir schauen dir dabei zu."

Das war eine unvorhersehbare Komplikation.

„Ihr werdet mir nur im Weg stehen.", sagte ich überheblich und sah flehentlich zu Myra.

„Vielleicht könntet ihr ihn nur für ein paar Patienten überwachen. Dann könnt ihr sehen, ob er den Bogen raus hat.", schlug sie vor.

Joanne schaute sie scharf an, doch Myra war genau so ihr Boss, wie Doktor Zelner.

„Fein!", zischte Joanne. „Wir werden dich bei drei Patienten beobachten. Aber wenn du nur einmal ausrutscht..." Sie ließ ihre Drohung offen, doch ich wusste, was meine Konsequenz war, wenn ich nur einen Fehler unter ihrer Aufsicht machte.

Ich wäre am Ende...

„Fein!", stimmte ich zu und versuchte meine Nervosität zu verstecken. Sie schien über mein Selbstvertrauen überrascht, aber gestikulierte spöttisch, dass ich voran schreiten sollte.

Ich drehte auf dem Absatz um und eilte zum Endflügel hinunter.

Den ganzen Weg betete ich, dass ich kurz vor meinem Ziel nicht entdeckt wurde.

Wir stoppten vor der ersten Tür, welche die Zellentür von einem hirntoten Patienten war.

Er hatte einen Arbeitsunfall gehabt und war seitdem nie wieder aufgewacht.

Joanne reichte mir die Spritze und ich trat ein.

Der Mann, bekannt als Blank, lag auf seiner Liege, vollkommen ruhig, wie immer.

Ich näherte mich ihm langsam, da ich Angst hatte, dass er auf einmal aufspringen und mich angreifen würde.

Ich warf einen Blick zurück und sah, wie Joanne jeden meiner Bewegungen mit wachsamen Augen durch den Metallspalt beobachtete.

Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, steckte die Nadel in seinen Arm und flößte ihm die Medizin ein. Ich wartete auf eine Reaktion seinerseits, doch nichts geschah.

Er lag immer noch bewegungslos auf der Liege, als ob nichts geschehen wäre.

Es stärkte mein Selbstvertrauen, dass ich die erste Hürde geschafft hatte und ich reichte Joanne die leere Spritze.

Sie gab mir die Nächste und ich öffnete die zweite Tür.

In diesem Zimmer lebte Child, der Mann, der die mentale Kapazität eines kleinen Kindes hatte.

Doktor Zelner hatte nie herausgefunden, was die Ursache dafür war, aber wir alle wussten, dass es eine schreckliche Tragödie war.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch ihn retten, aber keiner würde dafür geeignet sein ihn in der richtigen Welt zu unterstützen.

Wie konnte jemand verstehen, dass ein 40-jähriger, ausgewachsener Mann handelte wie ein sieben Jahre altes Kind?

Der Mann saß mit überkreuzten Beinen auf den Boden und spielte mit hölzernen Bausteinen.

Er baute eine Pyramide und stieß sie dann mit der Hand wieder um.

Die Steine schlugen auf dem Boden auf, als ich mich ihm näherte.

Er hob seinen Blick und sah mich mit weiten, kindlichen Augen an.

Mein Herz schmerzte. Ich konnte es nicht tun. Aber ich _musste_.

„Möchtest du spielen?", fragte er und hielt einen Baustein hoch, auf dem mit roter Farbe ein K. gemalt war.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und kniete mich neben ihn, während ich ihn so von Joannes Sicht abschirmte.

„Es tut mir so Leid.", murmelte ich und er legte verwirrt den Kopf schief.

„Für was?", fragte er und vorsichtig stach ich ihm die Spritze in den Arm.

Er krümmte sich nicht sondern hielt meinem Blick stand, bis seine Augenlieder zufielen.

„Für das."

Ich zog die Nadel heraus und trug den Mann, der wegen seiner Größe sehr schwer war, zur Liege.

Danach verließ ich den Raum und gab die leere Spritze Joanne, bevor ich meinen Weg fortsetzte.

Gerade als ich an der leere Zelle neben Childs vorbei gelaufen war, spürte ich, wie sich ihre Hand um meinen Oberarm schloss.

„Du hast jemanden vergessen.", sagte sie und zog mich zurück zu dem leeren Zimmer.

„Niemand ist dort drin.", sagte ich, doch sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Heute wurde jemand Neues eingewiesen. Ich denke, du bist die Büroarbeit nicht durchgegangen."

Ich spannte meinen Kiefer an und griff nach der nächsten Nadel.

„Spritze nur noch dem Mann die Medizin ein und wir lassen dich allein.", sagte sie und ich betrat den Raum, begierig darauf, dass sie danach verschwinden würde.

Ein Mann saß auf der Liege und hatte seinen Kopf in den Händen vergraben.

Als er mich hörte, schaute er mit einem wilden Blick in den Augen auf.

„Ich weiß, was du denkst. Du denkst, ich bin verrückt. Aber ich schwöre, dass ich es nicht bin.", sagte er und seine Augen flehten gerade zu danach, dass ich ihm Glauben schenken würde.

„Ich bin sicher, dass sie es nicht sind, Sir. Aber ich muss ihnen dies hier verabreichen.", sagte ich, während ich mich ihm langsam näherte. Etwas ging mit ihm vor und ich war misstrauisch.

„Nein, du glaubst mir nicht. Ich schwöre, dass ich normal bin. Sie haben mich missverstanden, als sie mich fragten, warum ich mich in dem Wald aufhielt. Ich war nur dort, weil ich gerade mitten in einem Lauf war. Ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass ich das ‚Gebiet der Menschen' betreten hatte. Ich war zu beschäftigt, als ich mit meinen Brüdern geredet habe.", sagte er ruhig und glaubte jedes Wort davon, was er erzählte.

„Was meinst du mit ‚Gebiet der Menschen'?"

Das Gesicht des Mannes lief rot an.

Er stand auf und zitterte vor Wut.

„Machen Sie mich nicht wütend. Sie würden es nicht mögen, wenn ich wütend werde.", knurrte er.

„Sir, bitte beruhigen Sie sich."  
„Sag mir nicht, dass ich mich beruhigen soll. Ich werde es dir zeigen! Schau mich nur an; Ich werde dich in meiner Wolfsform in Stücke reißen!"

Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und konzentrierte sich.

Ich nahm dies als die einzige Chance wahr und stürmte vorwärts. Ich stach ihn mit der Spritze und flößte ihm die Dosis ein.

Er riss seine Augen auf und griff nach mir. Ich wurde schmerzvoll nach hinten geschleudert.

Der Mann riss die Nadel aus seinem Arm und fiel zu Boden.

Ich zog ihn auf die Liege, während Joanne Frank gerufen hatte, der nun die Scherben der Spritze zusammenfegte.

„Gut, du kannst jetzt alleine weiter machen. Möchtest du, dass Barry und Louis mit dir kommen?"

Mein Blick fiel auf die beiden Muskelprotze.

„Nein, danke."

Die Drei und Frank verabschiedeten sich und ließen mich mit den Spritzen im Zimmer zurück.

Kaum waren sie um die Ecke verschwunden, lagerte ich sie in Blanks Zelle, da er sich mit ihnen nicht selbst verletzen konnte.

Ich eilte den Flur hinunter, zu Haileys Zelle und riss die Tür auf.

Sie starrte aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit.

„Auf geht's.", sagte ich und sie begann zu strahlen.

„Ist heute der Tag?"

„Ja, jetzt lass uns zu Seer gehen."

Hailey ging behutsam aus dem Zimmer und begutachtete enthusiastisch den Flur. Sie war noch nie aus ihrer Zelle gewesen. Alles war neu für sie.

Ich ließ sie die Ziegel untersuchen, während ich zu Seers Raum rannte.

Ich öffnete die Tür und eilte an ihre Seite.

„Es ist Zeit.", erklärte ich ihr und sie wimmerte. Sie schaute...zögernd aus. „Seer?"

„Jasper...Ich weiß nicht, ob ich kann."

„Was meinst du?" Ich runzelte die Stirn und mein Selbstbewusstsein zerstreute sich.

Eine Träne rollte an ihrer Wange hinunter, aber sie wischte sie nicht weg und ich war für Moment bewegungsunfähig um es selbst zu tun.

„Du verstehst es nicht.", weinte sie, doch sie sah nicht aus, als ob sie es erklären wollte.

„Sag mir warum. Bitte.", flehte ich aus tiefstem Herzen. Ich empfand etwas für sie, was ich weder erklären noch identifizieren konnte.

Und mein Herz fühlte sich gerade an, als würde es reißen.

„Ich kann nicht..."

„Ich weiß, warum.", sagte Hailey, als sie an der Tür erschien. „Du bist süchtig, oder?"

Alice schaute überrascht auf. Tränen bedeckten ihre blauen Augen.

„Wie...?"  
„Ich konnte hören, wie sie darüber geredet hatten, als sie meine Zelle verließen. Es war der erste Tag einer Krankenschwester und sie fragte, warum sie dem kleinen Mädchen dieselbe Dosis verabreichten, wie dem großen Mann, der neben mir lebt."

Sie hatten Seer überdosiert, so dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte und langsam davon abhängig wurde.

Sie könnte niemals flüchten, auch wenn sie wieder ‚geheilt' werden würde.

„Ist das der Grund, warum du dich nie bewegst?", fragte ich und sie nickte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich es nie mehr kann.", sagte sie. „Aber ich weiß, dass ich nicht ausbrechen kann."

„Du willst hier bleiben?", fragte ich ungläubig. „Er schlägt dich."

Ich zog ihr Top hoch und entblößte die blauen Flecken an ihrer Seite.

„Du musst von einem richtigen Doktor untersucht werden."

Hailey nahm Seers Hand.

„Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, aber es ist es wert. Das denke ich schon, und dabei habe ich nur den Flur gesehen."

Ich bemerkte, wie nützlich es war, Hailey dabei zu haben. Sie konnte Seer helfen loszulassen, da sie die gleichen Erfahrungen teilten.

Ich konnte mich nicht mit ihnen vergleichen. Ich bin aufgewachsen und habe fast alles bekommen, was ich wollte. Meine Eltern ging es gut und ich war ein Einzelkind.

„Es wird so schwer...", wisperte Seer und Hailey zeichnete Kreise auf ihre Hand.

„Aber Jasper wird hier sein um zu helfen."

Ich wollte sie berühren: ihre Wange streicheln, ihre Hand küssen, alles...Alles was nicht platonisch war. Aber ich konnte nicht-noch nicht jedenfalls. Ich durfte sie nicht verschrecken. Aber ich würde meine Chance bekommen.  
Ich würde sie retten.

Ihre Augen begannen ihren Fokus zu verlieren.

„Okay.", wisperte sie, als sie um ihr Bewusstsein kämpfte. „Aber jemand wird mich tragen müssen."

„Das mache ich.", sagte ich und hob sie so sanft wie ich konnte auf meinen Arm.

„Ich werde dich wiedersehen, wenn ich aufwache.", sagte sie leise und lächelte mich auf eine Weise an, die mein Herz schmerzen ließ.

Ihre Augen verloren ihren Fokus und ihr Körper wurde schlaff.

„Ist sie okay?", fragte Hailey, als sie aufstand.

„Ihr geht es gut. Lass uns gehen." Ich verließ den Raum schnell und Hailey folgte mir, bevor sie Seers Zellentür zum letzten Mal schloss.

Nun mussten wir Ausgang finden, und zwar schnell.

Ich blieb nutzlos mit Seer in meinen Armen stehen.

„Hast du keinen Plan?", fragte Hailey und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„ In meinen Plänen bin ich nur bis hierhin gekommen."

Sie seufzte und inspizierte den langen Korridor.

„Gibt es einen Hinterausgang?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, Patienten könnten dadurch fliehen."

Sie stieß ein dunkles Lachen aus und schaute den Flur herab.

„Gibt es hier einen Platz, wo die Leute ihre mental Instabilen Angehörigen besuchen können?", fragte sie langsam.

„Sicher. In dem ambulanten Raum im Obergeschoss."

„Und wo hast du die Spritzen hingetan?"

„Im ersten Raum auf der linken Seite."

„Hast du die Schlüssel für die Räume?"

„Was hast du mit ihnen vor?", fragte ich, als Hailey vor dem ersten Zimmer auf der linken Seite stehen blieb.

„Du wirst dir fünf Spritzen besorgen und dann werden wir in das ambulante Zimmer gehen. Dort werden wir einen Mann, eine Frau und hoffentlich ein Mädchen betäuben. Wir werden ihre Kleidung nehmen und wir werden aus dem Krankenhaus gehen, während wir vortäuschen eine Familie zu sein. Verstanden?", knurrte sie.

„...Ja?"

„Gut, jetzt schließ die Tür auf, Jasper, damit wir endlich aus diesem gottverdammten Ort können."

-

Die Spritzen zu bekommen, war einfach. Ich schloss die Tür auf und Hailey nahm sie an sich, während Seer die ganze Zeit in meinen Armen lag und mit ihren Gedanken weit weg war.

Überraschenderweise war es einfach zum Treppenhaus zu kommen.

Ich wiegte Seer in meinen Armen und Hailey lief zwischen mir und der Wand, sodass die Leute sie erst nicht bemerken würden.

Wir huschten an Schwester Myras Zimmer vorbei, dessen Tür glücklicherweise zu war, mit ihr darin.

Wir stiegen behutsam die Treppen hinab. Ich lief voran um nach Wachen Ausschau zu halten, während Hailey vorsichtig die Nadeln in ihrer Hand hielt.

Wir hatten eine ganze Glückssträhne im ambulanten Flügel.

Im ersten Zimmer saß ein Patient mit seinen Eltern und seiner kleinen Schwester.

„Was machen Sie hier?", fragte die Mutter.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Jasper und ich bin Angestellter hier. Das ist Hailey und das ist Mary."

„Geht es Mary gut?", fragte der Vater mitleidig und ich hasste es, dass wir sie betäuben mussten.

„Ihr geht es gut. Sie ist nur müde."

In einer Hand versteckte Hailey vier von den Spritzen und der anderen hielt sie eine.

„Schwester Hailey verabreicht ihm nun die letzte Impfung und dann können Sie gehen. Mary bekommt dann dieses Zimmer.", log ich mit einem schuldfreien, autoritären Gesicht.  
Die Familie lächelte mich und vertraute mir. Ich war eine furchtbare Person.

Hailey spritzte dem Patienten die halbe Dosis ein. Ich setzte Seer vorsichtig auf der schmalen Couch ab und nahm Hailey zwei Spritzen ab.

„Es tut mir Leid.", sagte ich und betäubte die Mutter und die Tochter mit der halben Dosis. Hailey tat es mit dem Vater und bevor jemand von ihnen einen Laut ausstoßen konnte, waren sie ausgeschaltet.

„Fühl dich nicht schlecht. Ihnen wird es gut gehen.", versicherte Hailey mir, als sie begann die Mutter auszuziehen. Ich tat es ihr nach.

Schnell trug die Mutter Haileys Gefängniskleidung und Hailey ein blaues Kleid.

Der Vater hatte meine weiße Hose und das kurze Tanktop an, während ich seine braune Hose und einen weinroten Pullover trug.

Ich fühlte mich wirklich schuldig, als ich sah, wie das kleine Mädchen Seers Klammotten trug, während Seer ein pinkes Kleid an hatte, welches ihr gut passte. Aber ich beachtete es nicht wirklich.

Ich sah ein letztes Mal in das Zimmer, nahm Seer wieder in meine Arme und wir setzten unseren Weg fort.

„Ich bin ein schrecklicher Mensch.", murmelte ich, während wir die Treppen hinabstiegen.

„Nein bist du nicht. Und jetzt sei leise und spiele meinen Ehemann.", sagte Hailey und hakte sich bei mir ein.

„Mir ist nicht wirklich wohl dabei.", sagte ich, als ich unsere vertraute Pose beäugte.

Abrupt stoppte sie und ich wäre fast die Treppen hinunter gefallen.

„Meinen Ehemann zu spielen?", fragte sie skeptisch.

Ich nickte und sie fauchte: „Ich mag dich nicht so! Weißt du warum ich eingewiesen wurde? Weil eine blöde Becky meinen Verlobten mochte. Sie schickte mich in diese Hölle und sie konnte ihn für sich alleine haben."

Ihr Gesicht war gerötet und ihre Augen zusammen gekniffen.

„...Tschuldigung?"

„Ist schon gut.", schnaubte sie und wieder wurde ich weiter gezogen.

Sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte, als wir die Lobby erreichten. Auf dem fleckenlosen Linoleum konnte man nur zu gut, die Fußabdrücke sehen, die wir hinterlassen hatten.

Die Zellen waren dreckig und führten direkt zu dem Ort, wo wir gewesen waren.  
Glücklicherweise hatten wir nun saubere Schuhe an, unglücklicherweise führte die Spur genau zu der bewusstlosen Familie.

Ich warf einen Blick zu Hailey, die Panik bekam.

„Wenn wir schnell genug hier rauskommen, werden sie keine Zeit haben unserer Spur zu folgen.", zischte ich.

Wir hielten unsere Köpfe gesenkt und Hailey drehte Seers Kopf so, dass er an meiner Brust versteckt wurde.

Sie begann sich zu regen.

Wir liefen so langsam wie wir konnten an dem Hauptbüro vorbei, versuchten unter dem Radar hindurch zu tauchen und plötzlich waren wir draußen.

Wir waren draußen, in dem kalten, dunklen Regentag.

Hailey lachte und rannte die Treppe mit ausgebreiteten Armen hinunter. Sie kicherte, als der kalte Regen sie ins Gesicht traf.

Ich begann die Treppen hinunter zu gehen und Seer kam zu sich, als der Regen ihren Körper berührte.

„Wir sind draußen." , wisperte sie und ihre großen, blauen Augen schauten in den Himmel. Sie war immer noch gelähmt. Die Medizin befand sich immer noch in ihrem Körper.

„Wir haben es geschafft.", sagte sie und ihr darauffolgendes Lächeln war engelhaft.

„Wir sind frei.", lachte Seer und hob ihren Kopf gen Himmel.

„Ich denke ich brauche einen Namen. Seer kann man mich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit nennen.", sagte sie nachdenklich.

„Hast du schon eine Vorstellung?"

„Nicht Mary. Aber vielleicht mein Zweitname. Alice."

Ja, Alice passte perfekt.

„Hallo, Alice, wie geht es dir.", sagte ich höflich und mein Akzent machte sich schon wieder selbstständig.

„Sehr gut, Jasper. Danke!"

Nun war das einzige, was ich noch tun musste, ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr ich sie liebte.


	5. Time to go Part 1

**Hey, danke für eure lieben Reviews. und ich freuen uns riesig :)**

**Zu diesem Kapitel (und zu den darauffolgenden) muss ich noch etwas sagen. **

**Sie sind alle aus Alices Sicht geschrieben. Also wundert euch nicht ;)**

**Und jetzt noch eine Information, die selbst vor diesem Kapitel gesetzt hat: "Ich hatte noch nie Erfahrungen mit einem Entzug. Deshalb denke ich ihn mir ein wenig aus."**

**Und jetzt...viel Spaß :)**

Ich konnte Jaspers Arme um mich spüren, als er mich nach der schnellen, wilden Autofahrt vom Krankenhaus in sein Haus brachte.

Das Kleid, in dem ich steckte, kratzte und ich war mir sicher, dass ich idiotisch in dem pinken, mit Rüschen besetzten Fummel aussah.

Hailey, ich glaubte dass sie so hieß, hielt die Tür für uns auf.

Jasper stieg die Treppen hinauf und legte mich auf seinem Bett ab.

_Seinem_ Bett.

Ich hatte Visionen von ihm und mir als Paar gehabt, aber der Gedanke daran, dass ich wirklich auf seinem Bett lag, ließ mich in eine Art Schulmädchen-Hysterie verfallen. Oder in etwas, was dem sehr nahe kam.

Jasper küsste meine Stirn und ich versuchte meine Eifersucht zu kontrollieren, als er die Tür schloss mit ihm auf der falschen Seite. Auf der Seite, wo auch Hailey war.

Von dem, was ich gesehen hatte, wusste ich, dass sie nett war.

Ich wusste, dass sie nach Jemanden suchte, der sie so sehr liebte, wie ich Jasper.

Aber es war immer noch schwer für mich an ihn mit einer anderen Frau zu denken.

Für mich war diese ganze Geschichte mit der Liebe neu und auch Eifersucht war ein neues Gefühl, welches ich erst bekämpfen musste.

Um mich selbst von den Zweien und meinem Selbstmitleid abzulenken, ließ ich die letzten zwei Jahre Revue passieren, die mehr Konflikte und Betrügereien beinhalteten, als die meisten Menschen in ihrer ganzen Lebensspanne erfuhren.

Meine Vergangenheit war verschwommen. Visionen und das echte Leben vermischten sich zu einem Durcheinander aus halbvergessenen Erinnerungen.

Es gab einen Tag- oder eine Version, ich war nicht sicher, welches von den Beiden- welcher mich wie ein verlorener Welpe verfolgte.

Er begann mich durch die zwei Jahre aus Folter, ‚Behandlungen' und Isolation zu hetzen.

Es war die einzige Erinnerung, die sich in mein Gehirn einbrannte, immer wenn ein Stück Hoffnung in mir aufkeimte.

_Ich saß vor meinem Spiegel, betrachtete mein 17 Jahre altes Gesicht, während ich die Bürstenstriche zählte._

„_Einhundert.", murmelte ich und legte die Bürste ab. _

_Das Bürsten hatte meinem schwarzen Haar einen hellen Glanz gegeben. _

_Ich stand auf und strich das violette Kleid, welches ich trug, glatt._

_Ich tanzte die Treppen hinunter und war gespannt darauf, die mysteriösen Gäste zu treffen. _

_Meine Mutter wollte mir nicht viel über sie erzählen, aber sie hatte gesagt, dass ich mein bestes Kleid anziehen sollte._

_Ich betrat das Zimmer und sah einen alten Mann mit grauem Haar, flankiert von zwei Muskelprotzen, auf der Couch sitzen. _

_Mein Vater und meine Mutter saßen auf dem Sofa, ihre Hände miteinander verschränkt und die Knöchel meiner Mutter waren weiß._

_Ich hüpfte durch den Raum und ließ mich auf der Armlehne, neben meiner Mutter, nieder._

_Sie hob eine Hand und fuhr mir damit sanft durch mein fast hüftlanges Haar._

_  
Ich konnte meine Schwester Cynthia im Hintergrund lachen hören, als sie mit ihren Puppen spielte._

„_Nett dich kennen zu lernen, meine Liebe.", sagte der ältere Mann mit einem Lächeln. Doch irgendetwas daran war falsch. Sein Lächeln war... unheilvoll._

„_Mary, das ist Doktor Zelner.", sagte mein Vater. _

_Der Doktor streckte seine Hand aus, um meine zu schütteln und ich nahm sie leicht an, da ich nicht unhöflich sein wollte._

_Er griff fest nach meinem Arm und zog seine Hand zurück. Dabei zerrte er mich vorwärts und meine Schienbeine schlugen hart gegen den Kaffeetisch._

_Der große Mann an seiner Rechten stürzte vorwärts und hielt mich fest._

_Ich war verwirrt. Was passierte hier?_

_Meine Mutter begann zu weinen und das Gesicht meines Vaters- einst so glücklich- war regungslos, als er beobachtete, wie die großen Männer mich festhielten._

„_Was machen Sie da?", schrie ich._

_Die beiden hatten jeweils nach meinem Arm gegriffen und Doktor Zelner war außer Reichweite um ihn zu treten._

_Meine Schwester, welche mein Kreischen gehört hatte, rannte ins Zimmer und ihre Augen wurden vor Angst starr._

„_Lasst sie los!", schrie sie, rannte direkt auf Doktor Zelner zu und schlug mit ihren kleinen Fäusten auf ihn ein._

_Mein Vater stand auf, zog sie von dem Doktor weg, zwischen sich und meiner Mutter, welche sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte._

_Cynthia kämpfte zwischen den Beiden._

„_Was geht hier vor?", fragte ich._

„_Sie werden dich wieder gesund machen, Mary.", versprach meine Mutter. Tränen liefen ihr das Gesicht hinab._

„_Wir werden dich ins Krankenhaus bringen, Mary, weil deine Eltern uns gesagt haben, dass du gerne lügst. Gute Mädchen machen das nicht."_

„_Ich lüge nicht.", wisperte ich und meine Augen waren auf das silberne Objekt des Horrors gerichtet. Eine Spritze._

„_Du hast deinen Eltern gesagt, dass du Visionen von der Zukunft hättest. Gute Mädchen tun das nicht. Alles was wir wollen, ist, dass du geheilt wirst, so dass deine Eltern wieder stolz auf dich sein können."_

_Er näherte sich mir mit der Nadel und ich wollte mich von ihm weglehnen, doch die großen Männer hielten mich davon ab._

„_Ich lüge nicht.", wiederholte ich und schaute bittend zu meiner Familie. _

_Cynthias Augen waren vor Angst starr. Meine Mutter wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt und ihre Handknöchel traten weiß hervor, als sie ihre Hände um Cynthias Schultern legte._

_Mein Vater stand aufgerichtet da und starrte mich mit einer schmerzlichen Gleichgültigkeit an._

_Doktor Zelner war plötzlich an meiner Seite und ich spürte einen Stich an meinem Arm. Er hatte mich gestochen._

_Ich verlor die Kontrolle meiner Muskeln, mein Körper wurde lasch und nur die beiden Männer fingen mich auf._

Ich schnappte nach Luft, als ich mich selbst aus der schmerzhaften Erinnerung holte.

Das Murmeln im angrenzenden Raum verstummte und Jasper steckte seinen Kopf in sein Schlafzimmer um nach mir zu sehen.

Er war zu süß.

Wenn ich uns nicht zusammen gesehen hätte, hätte ich gedacht, dass er zu gut für mich wäre.

„Geht es dir gut, Alice?", fragte er und benutzte ohne zu Zögern meinen Zweitnamen, anstatt meinen ersten Namen: Mary.

Er würde alles dafür tun, dass ich mich besser fühlen würde und ich dankte Gott- falls es einen gab- dass er mich gerettet hatte.

„Ja, mir geht es gut, Jasper. Danke." Ich steckte so viele Gefühle wie ich konnte in diese paar Wörter und er lächelte mich mit einem wunderschönen Lächeln an, bevor er wieder die Tür schloss.

Ich spürte, wie die Eifersucht wieder aufkeimte, obwohl es keinen Grund dafür gab. Aber ich konnte es nicht ändern. Hailey verbrachte Zeit mit Jasper und ich nicht.

Ich starrte frustriert an die Decke. Ich konnte mich immer noch nicht bewegen und Schmerzen breiteten sich auf meinem ganzen Körper aus.

Mein Brustkorb schmerzte wegen einem dumpfes Pochen, welches stetig schlimmer wurde-Wahrscheinlich war es der Entzug des Betäubungsmittels- Es würde noch unerträglich werden in Gott-weiß-wann.

Es gab keine Uhren in dem Zimmer.

Ich fühlte mich eingeschlossen, wie in meiner Zelle, außer, dass der Raum schöner war.

Ich war immer noch allein, konnte mich nicht bewegen und Jasper war wieder auf der anderen Seite der Tür.

Ich spürte, wie die Tränen meine Sicht verschleierten, aber ich wollte nicht heulen. Jasper würde es sehen können, da ich die Tränen nicht wegwischen konnte.

Doch der der Gedanken daran, so hilflos zu sein, während mein Seelenpartner in der Nähe war, brachte mich um den Verstand und Tränen begannen zu fließen. Sie hinterließen kalte, nasse Spuren auf meinen Wangen, meinen Ohren, meinem Nacken und anschließend auf dem Kopfkissen.

Ich sehnte mich nach einem Ausweg und hielt die Luft an.

Ich konnte nur undeutliches Gemurmel vom anderen Zimmer hören und ich wollte unbedingt wissen, worüber sie redeten.

Versuchte Hailey bei meinem Jasper ihr Glück? Redeten sie über mich? Würde er bald wieder zu mir zurück kommen?

Wie ein Geschenk von Gott, spürte ich, wie sich mein Geist von meinem Körper löste und die Decke unscharf wurde.

Normalerweise hatte ich nur alle ein bis zwei Tage eine Vision. Doch seit mein Leben in kürzester Zeit so turbulent geworden war, bekam ich meist zwei an einem Tag.

Es war beunruhigend.

Ich entspannte die wenigen Muskeln, die ich kontrollieren konnte, und flog vorwärts in die unmittelbare Zukunft.

_Ich sah Hailey und Jasper am Küchentisch sitzen._

„_Was hast du jetzt vor? Du kannst gerne hier bleiben.", bot Jasper an. Er war so zuvorkommend._

„_Ich muss meinen Verlobten finden.", antwortete Hailey und ihre Lippen wurden eine schmale Linie._

Meine Vision setzte fort und ließ Hailey und Jasper zurück_. _

_Nun folgte ich...meinen Eltern!_

_Es waren meine Eltern!_

_Meine Mutter und mein Vater. Meine Familie._

_Meine Mutter hatte einige graue Haare bekommen und mein Vater hatte einige von seinen schwarzen Haaren verloren. Die letzten zwei Jahre hatten sie schrecklich altern lassen und ich konnte meine jetzt zehn Jahre alte Schwester sehen, die jeweils eine Hand von meinen Eltern in ihren hielt._

„_Wir können sie besuchen? Jetzt?", fragte Cynthia und lächelte. Sie schien gesund und munter._

„_Der Doktor hat uns dazu gebeten_.", _sagte mein Vater kurz angebunden._

„_Bist du aufgeregt deine Schwester zu sehen?", fragte meine Mutter und mein Magen drehte sich um- oder hätte sich umgedreht, wenn ich in den Visionen einen Magen hätte._

_Meine Eltern wollten mich besuchen. _

_Ich konnte spüren, wie die Tränen in Jaspers Haus in der Gegenwart schneller flossen._

_Ich war endlich ausgebrochen und ich vermisste _sie.

_Wenn Jasper nur nicht gekommen wäre, oder wenn meine Eltern sich mehr um Besuche in den ersten zwei Jahre der Isolation gekümmert hatten..._

_Ich wurde von meiner Familie weggezogen und war ausgerechnet mit Doktor Zelner in einem Raum. _

_Er war wieder zurück in seinem Büro, also musste die Vision eine Woche in der Zukunft liegen._

_Er war wütend und sein Gesicht hatte eine ungesunde, rote Farbe bekommen._

„_Zwei Patienten? Wo sind ihre Akten?", brüllte er und jeder, der mit ihm im Büro war-die Krankenschwestern und die beiden starken Männer-wichen erschrocken vor dem Zorn ihres Chefs zurück._

„_Withlock muss sie mitgenommen haben.", bemerkte die Oberschwester. Sie war die Einzige, die es wagte zu sprechen. Doktor Zelner warf ihr einen tödlichen Blick zu._

„_Ergreift sie! Wie zur Hölle konnte er das tun, während ich Ihnen ausdrücklich befohlen habe, jede gottverdammten Bewegung von ihm zu kontrollieren?!", schrie er so laut, dass meine Ohren schmerzten._

„_Wir werden sie finden.", versprach einer der Muskelprotze._

„_Das werdet ihr besser tun! Und jetzt verschwindet, ihr inkompetentes Pack Neandertaler."_

_Die Angestellten verließen den Raum und die Szene änderte sich wieder._

_Ich war zurück in Jaspers Haus und irgendwie wusste ich, dass ich mich selber sah, kurz bevor ich aufwachte. _

_Ich konnte mich selber erkennen, wie ich in dem Bett mit tränenüberströmten Wangen lag. _

_Mein Körper zuckte. Wahrscheinlich sah ich mich selbst, wie ich die Vision von Zelners Zorn hatte._

_Wie merkwürdig._

_Jasper saß neben mir, hielt meine Hand und streichelte mir sanft über den Arm. Hailey saß auf der anderen Seite und drückte ein kaltes Tuch auf meine Stirn._

„_Geht es ihr gut?", fragte Jasper verzweifelt, doch Hailey schüttelte nur den Kopf._

„_Woher soll ich das wissen?"_

_Jasper umklammerte meine Hand fester und beugte seinen Kopf über meinen. Er schaute mich entsetzt an._

„_Du liebst sie wirklich, oder?", fragte Hailey sanft und Jasper hob seinen Blick._

„_Ja, das tue ich."_

_Ein Lächeln trat auf Hailey Gesicht._

„_Weißt du, ich habe einmal eine Geschichte gelesen. Es handelte von einer schlafenden Prinzessin und das Einzige, was sie aufweckte, war ein Kuss von ihrem Prinzen."_

_Ich wusste, wo dies hinführte und mein Herz beschleunigte sich. Aber Jasper schien verwirrt._

„_Was hat das mit uns zu tun?"_

_Hailey verdrehte ihre Augen._

„_Küss sie, du Idiot."_

_Jasper holte hörbar Luft, aber nicht um sich selbst zu verspannen, weil er es nicht tun wollte, sondern weil er Angst hatte es zu vermasseln._

_Oh mein Gott, er liebte mich! Ich hatte es gesehen, aber überzeugt zu sein, dass es in so naher Zukunft war, war verrückt._

_Er lehnte sich über meinen in der Vision gefangenen Körper und drückte sanft seine Lippen auf meine, in der süßesten Bewegung, die ich je gesehen hatte._

_Wir hatten unseren ersten Kuss und ich war nicht einmal bei Bewusstsein! Meine Wut kochte über und endlich verließ mich die Vision... _


	6. Time to go Part 2

Ich linste durch meine Wimpern und erkannte Jaspers Gesicht nahe an meinem. Er hatte seine schönen, braunen Augen geschlossen.

Ich war zur perfekten Zeit zurückgekommen.

Ich ließ meine Augen geschlossen und ich fühlte wie er sanft seine Lippen auf meine legte. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in meinem Bauch aus.

Ich bemühte mich, mich nicht zu bewegen und den Moment zu zerstören, in dem ich aufsprang, was ihn nur verschrecken würde. Doch dann wurde mir bewusst, dass ich mich gar nicht bewegen konnte.

Ich nahm seinen berauschenden Duft war. Er roch nach Zimt. Ich dagegen...müsste stinken; Sie hatten uns in der Klinik nur jede zweite Woche gebadet und wir waren kurz vor dem Badetag geflüchtet.

Ich konnte spüren, wie der Abstand zwischen unseren Gesichtern wuchs und ich öffnete meine Augen.

Seine braunen Augen hielten meine gefangen und er lächelte erleichtert.

„Ich habe es dir doch gesagt.", grinste Hailey.

„Bist du okay?", fragte Jasper besorgt und ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

Wörter lagen mir auf der Zunge, doch ich konnte keinen vernünftigen Satz bilden.

Ich musste ihm von Doktor Zelner erzählen. Wollte er die Neuigkeiten über meine Eltern wissen?

Nein, ich würde ihm davon nichts sagen.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, aber das war alles, was ich im Moment tun konnte. Ich musste meine Nerven beruhigen, bevor ich ihm etwas über die drohende Gefahr berichten konnte.

„Ich brauche ein Bad.", quiekte ich und Jasper schaute überrascht aus. Er hatte wahrscheinlich erwartet, dass ich ihm vom Weltuntergang erzählen würde und stattdessen fragte ich nach persönlicher Hygiene.

„Kannst du dich bewegen?", fragte Hailey. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Ich hatte meine Muskeln zwei Jahre nicht mehr angespannt und durch den Entzug wurde es auch nicht besser.

Jaspers Gesicht wurde rot, als ob ich erwarten würde, dass er mich badete. Hailey schaute ihn amüsiert an.

„Willst du, dass ich dir helfe?", fragte sie und ich nickte.

Es begannen sich Wörter in meinem Kopf zu formen, aber ich konnte keine Weise finden, in der ich es ihnen mitteilen konnte, was geschehen würde.

Ich konnte ihre Hoffnung doch noch nicht zerstören. Wir waren endlich geflohen.

Ich konnte ihnen nicht erzählen, dass wir wahrscheinlich zurück mussten und Jasper bestimmt demnächst selbst in einer Zelle saß.

Jasper hob mich hoch und trug mich zum Badezimmer. Die ganze Zeit machte ich mir Sorgen, wie schlimm ich riechen musste, doch er gab keine Anzeichen, dass es ihn plagte.

Er setzte mich sanft in seine Badewanne, verließ den Raum und schloss die Tür.

Hailey half mir, mich auszuziehen und wusch mich.

„So...Liebst du ihn?", fragte sie, als sie meinen Rücken schrubbte. Es fühlte sich wunderbar an.

„Ja, so sehr, Hailey."

„Hast du mich gesehen, wie ich ihn finde? Brett?", fragte sie. Hoffnung war in ihrer Stimmung versteckt und es machte mich traurig.

„Nein, aber ich habe gesehen, wie du Jasper erzählt hast, dass du uns verlässt damit du Brett finden kannst.", erzählte ich. „Das ist der erste Schritt. Die erste Entscheidung."

Ich wandte den Kopf um ihr abweisendes Nicken zu sehen.

„Ich werde ihn finden.", schwor sie und ich nickte überzeugt (oder so überzeugend wie ich ohne Vision sein konnte), dass sie ihn finden würde.

Dreißig wundervolle Minuten später war ich wieder sauber. Gerade als ich trocken und wieder angezogen war, kam Jasper herein.

Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt und seine Augen fixierten den Boden, als er mich hochhob.

Ich versuchte verzweifelt seinen Blick aufzufangen, aber die Art, wie er mich hielt, hielt mich davon ab, in seine wunderschönen, braunen Augen zu schauen.

Hailey verdrehte ihre braunen Augen und folgte uns.

Ich betete, dass er mich nicht wieder alleine in ein Zimmer zurückließ. Nichts ins Bett!, bat ich in Gedanken, Bitte!

Als ob er sie lesen konnte, trug er mich nicht ins Schlafzimmer, sondern setzte mich sanft auf der Couch ab.

Hailey setzte sich auf den Boden und Jasper setzte sich etwas widerwillig auf die Armlehne, bis Hailey Gewalt androhte, wenn er weiterhin darauf bestehen sollte, dass sie den Stuhl nahm.

„So besser?", fragte er, nachdem alle saßen.

„Ja, danke!"

Jasper lehnte sich vor und fand endlich, nach einer kurzen Pause, die Worte um mir die Frage zu stellen: „Was hast du gesehen?"

Ich schluckte hart. „Doktor Zelner wird versuchen uns zu finden.", sagte ich langsam. Ich schaute zu Hailey. „Du wirst uns verlassen um Brett zu finden."

Und ich will zurückgehen, hätte ich beinahe hinzugefügt, doch ich sprach es nicht aus.

Jasper fluchte und entschuldigte sich sofort dafür.

Mein wundervoller, südlicher Gentleman.

Hailey nickte.

„Ja, ich sollte ihn finden. Je früher desto besser."

„Und was werden wir tun, Alice?", fragte Jasper mich und ich konnte seinen Blick nicht standhalten.

Wir könnten zurück in die Anstalt gehen um meine Eltern zu treffen. Aber ich konnte es nicht sagen. Er hatte alles riskiert um mich zu retten. Ich konnte ihn nicht dazu bringen, mich wieder zurück zu fahren.

Aber meine Eltern!

„Ich weiß es noch nicht."

Ich begann einen tiefen Schmerz in meinen Muskeln zu fühlen. Es brannte. Ich konnte fühlen, wie ein Schweißtropfen meinen Nacken hinunterlief.

„Möchtet ihr zu Abend essen?", fragte Jasper höflich. Hailey nickte-Sie schien immer hungrig zu sein- und stand auf. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

Essen war nicht mein Begehren.

Sie gingen in das angrenzende Esszimmer und ich war alleine mit meinen Schmerzen. Ich konnte es bis in den Tiefen meines Seins spüren. Es hatte mein Herz infiziert.

Etwas war nicht richtig, das sollte nicht passieren. Ich hatte mich nie so gefühlt, als ich noch in der Anstalt war. Vielleicht war etwas in dem Beruhigungsmittel, was ich brauchte. Vielleicht war ich wirklich krank und das Zeug hat mir geholfen.

Ich stöhnte leise und drehte mich, so weit ich konnte.

Der Druck in meinem Brustkorb wurde zunehmend schlimmer und ich konnte meinen Schweiß an jeder Stelle meines Körpers fühlen.

Ich wollte weinen, aber ich war nicht so schwach. Noch nicht.

Der unangenehme Schmerz eskalierte, während Jasper und Hailey aßen.

Ich wollte sie nicht unterbrechen, sie waren so geduldig mit mir. Ich hatte Hailey schon als eine Art Schwester angesehen und Jasper natürlich als mein Seelenverwandter.

Sie hatten so viel für mich getan, ich konnte sie essen lassen.

Vielleicht.

Ich hörte das Kratzen eines Stuhls über den Boden und Schritte kamen näher. Jemand wollte nach mir sehen.

Ich versuchte mir den Schweiß von der Stirn zu streichen, aber meine Arme lagen nutzlos an meiner Seite.

Jasper betrat den Raum und stand unbeholfen an der Tür.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er und ich versuchte ihm ein versicherndes Lächeln zu schenken, doch er runzelte nur die Stirn. Wie konnte er beurteilen, dass ich nicht okay war?

„Mir geht es gut.", versicherte ich, doch er schaute nicht überzeugt.

„Es ist genug da, falls du etwas essen willst.", sagte er und ein Ausdruck von unsicherer Verwundbarkeit erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Gott, ich liebte ihn.

„Danke, aber ich bin okay. Du solltest es Hailey geben. Es scheint, sie kann nie genug bekommen.", sagte ich leicht scherzend.

Er runzelte die Stirn, nickte jedoch und verschwand wieder im Esszimmer.

Ich stieß scharf die Luft aus. Jedoch leise. Ich wollte nicht, dass es Jasper oder Hailey hörten und sich Sorgen machten.

Ich hörte Messer und Gabeln über Besteck kratzen, als sie aßen. Ihr Gespräch wurde von der Tür und der Wand gedämpft, was mich frustrierte.

Ich sehnte mich nach einer Ablenkung von den Schmerzen.

Ein Gespräch, welches ich belauschen konnte oder eine andere Vision. Aber ich wusste, dass ich erst mal keine bekommen würde.

„Was hast du jetzt vor? Du kannst gerne hier bleiben.", konnte ich Jasper sagen hören. Ich erinnerte mich an die kleine Szene aus der Vision.

„Ich muss meinen Verlobten finden."

„Wann wirst du aufbrechen?" Etwas Neues.

„Heute Nacht, wenn es möglich ist. Wenn es Alice gut geht. Ich will so weit wie möglich von diesem Höllenloch wegkommen."

Ich schnaubte. _Wenn_ es Alice gut geht.

„Weißt du wo er sein könnte?", fragte Jasper.

„Ich werde erst sehen, wo er zuerst gelebt hat und dann weiß ich noch nicht. Aber ich **werde** ihn finden."

„Ich bin sicher, dass du es wirst.", sagte Jasper.

Es wurde ruhig und ich dachte das Gespräch wäre beendet, bis Hailey fragte: „Was werden du und Alice tun?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher. Meine Mutter lässt uns sicher nicht bei ihr wohnen, also denke ich, dass ich Arbeit finden muss und dann werde ich uns ein Haus kaufen."

Ich fragte mich, ob seine Mutter mich mögen würde. Wohl eher nicht. Besonders, falls sie weiß, dass ich aus der Irrenanstalt komme.

Ich seufzte und schaute an mir herunter um zu sehen, was ich trug.

Es war immer noch das schreckliche, pinke Kinderkleid.

Ich brauchte neue Kleidung. Wäre es unangebracht Jasper nach neuen Klamotten zu fragen? Er tat bereits soviel für mich.

„Du solltest ihr neue Kleidung kaufen.", sagte Hailey, als ob sie im Einklang mit meinen Gedanken wäre. Ich lauschte gespannt auf Jaspers Antwort.

„Ich sollte, aber ich weiß nicht, was sie möchte."

„Lass sie sich sie aussuchen, wenn sie sich wieder bewegen kann."

„Aber das könnte eine Weile dauern und ich denke nicht, dass sie noch lange in dem Kleid stecken möchte.

„Wenn du willst, kann ich etwas für sie aussuchen."

Sie unterhielten sich noch weiter über mich, Kleidung und wo Brett sein könnte. Doch mich übermahnte der Schlaf, was besser war, als zu brennen. Ich dachte, dass es unmöglich sein würde mit den Schmerzen, die jede Minute schlimmer wurden, zu schlafen, aber die schwere Dunkelheit überdeckte meinen Schmerz und schickte mich ins Land der Träume...

-

Meine Augen flogen auf und ich keuchte vor Überraschung auf. Es war so dunkel gewesen. All meine Träume- eigentlich Albträume- handelten von der Dunkelheit.

Die erstickende Schwärze meiner Zelle hatte mich die ganze Nacht verfolgt.

Aus Instinkt versuchte ich mich aufzurichten und zu meiner Überraschung, vollbrachten meine Muskeln einen kleinen Sit-up.

Ich ließ mich zurück in meine Kissen fallen; Es war toll meine Muskeln wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben. Ich war bereits sieben Monate nicht dazu fähig.

Ich bewegte meinen Kopf um aus dem Fenster, durch das strahlendes Sonnenlicht hereinschien, zu schauen.

Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, wann ich eingeschlafen war. War Hailey immer noch hier oder hatte sie ihre Suche schon begonnen? Wo war Jasper?

Der Schmerz meldete sich wieder um Rache zu nehmen. Es war, als ob er versuchen würde die verlorene Zeit, während ich geschlafen hatte, wieder aufzuholen.

Der Kampf zwang mich dazu, mich zusammenzurollen und meine Brustkorb zu umklammern- Ich konnte das jetzt tun!- um zu versuchen nicht zu schreien.

Meine Nerven platzten fast und ich fühlte mich überall nass. Es war zu viel.

Ich winselte, bevor ich mich selbst daran hindern konnte und zuckte vor Überraschung zusammen, als Jasper Kopf vor dem Bett erschien.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er und ich musste erst mal meinen Atem wieder normalisieren, bevor ich sprechen konnte.

„Hast du letzte Nacht auf dem Boden geschlafen?", fragte ich und er senkte verlegen seinen Blick.

„Du hattest das Bett und ich bestand darauf, dass Hailey die Couch nahm. Und ich wollte dich nicht alleine lassen, für den Fall das du etwas brauchst..."

Er brach ab und ich lächelte.

„Vielen Danke, Jasper.", sagte ich herzlich und er schenkte mir ein herzzerreißendes Lächeln.

Wenn er mir nur endlich sagen würde, dass er mich liebte.

Es würde es so viel einfacher machen.


	7. Time to go Part 3

Jasper schaute auf die Position meines Körpers und lächelte.

„Du kannst dich bewegen.", stellte er fest. Ich nickte und zog eine Grimasse.

„Ja."

„Geht es dir gut?" Er hob seine Hand um meine Stirn zu berühren. Seine Hand fühlte sich so kalt wie Eis an. „Du brennst ja richtig!"

„Irgendetwas ist falsch, Jasper. Ich glaube, sie haben etwas mit mir gemacht."

Ich würde den Widerstand aufgeben, wenn der Schmerz verschwinden würde. Jetzt wollte ich, mehr als zuvor, wieder zurück.

Gib mir einen Grund zu bleiben, Jasper!

„Alice, es ist nur der Entzug. Hailey hat mir erzählt, wie viel Medizin du bekommen hast. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bist du dich daran gewöhnt hast, es nicht mehr zu bekommen."

„Ich kann nicht. Ich habe es sieben Monate lang bekommen. Ich brauche es.", flehte ich.

„Sieben Monate? Ich dachte du hättest es zwei Jahre lang bekommen."

Ich seufzte. „Es war nicht das einzige Mittel, was sie ausprobiert haben. Vor sieben Monaten hatten sie noch einen anderen Plan."

Er schluckte hart. „Welchen?"

Es war schwer es wieder aufzuwärmen, doch wie die Erinnerung an meine erste Spritze hatte ich es nicht vergessen.

„Ich war in derselben Zelle, aber es war hell. Zu hell. Ich konnte nie schlafen. Ich musste auf die Injektion warten, bis ich ausgeschaltet war. Ich war auch nicht allein. Ein Assistent war die meiste Zeit mit mir in der Zelle. Und wenn er nicht dort war, kam jemand anderes. Ihre Aufgabe war mich zu beobachten, aber nie zu reden. Wenn meine Augen ihren Fokus verloren, hatten sie mich mit dem Teil, was sie hatten, geschockt. Ich kann mich immer noch an den Schlag erinnern, welcher durch meinen Körper bis tief in mein Inneres lief.

Sie ließen mich nur alleine, wenn Doktor Zelner in meine Zelle kam um nach mir zu sehen. Er redete mit mir und immer wenn ich seine Fragen mit einer Antwort beantwortete, die ihm nicht gefiel, hat er mich geschockt. Aber der Strom in seiner ‚Waffe' war viel stärker, als in denen der Assistenten."

„Ich dachte, du warst nicht immer im Endflügel. Hast du keinen anderen Doktor gehabt?"

Ich nickte und dachte an den freundlichen Doktor Jenks. „Ich hatte ihn für fünf Monate. Dann nahm mich Doktor Zelner in den Endflügel und ich begann meine Elektroschock-Therapie."

Ich hatte Jasper mit meinen Erzählungen geschockt. Er saß bewegungslos auf dem Bett, während er versuchte alles aufzunehmen. Mein Atem ging unregelmäßig, als ich wartete.

„Alice...Ich..."

Er brach ab, als Hailey ihren Kopf in das Zimmer steckte.

„Hi, Alice, Jasper.", sagte sie, als sie den Raum betrat. Sie trug eins von Jaspers Shirts und plötzlich flackerte Wut in mir auf. Ich trug immer noch das blöde, pinke Kleid und Hailey war in Jaspers _Kleidung_!

Jasper grüßte Hailey und sie lächelte, was das grün-äugige Monster in mir wachsen ließ. Momentan wurde das Leiden von einem viel schmerzhafterem Gefühl ersetzt.

Jasper nahm meine Hand, was mich etwas beruhigte. Aber nicht viel.

Jasper schlief im selben Raum wie du, er_ liebt_ dich.

Aber mein Herz wollte dieses Mal nicht auf meinen Verstand hören.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Alice?", fragte Hailey höflich und ich kniff die Augen zusammen. Mein Kopf drehte sich. Ich wollte die Drogen.

„Sehr gut. Danke." Jasper drückte meine Hand. Versuchte er mich zu beruhigen?

„Ich gehe ein wenig aus. Shoppen. Möchtest du mit mir kommen, Alice?"

Oh, das würde Spaß machen. Ich hatte Einkaufen vor meiner Einweisung nie gemocht, aber nun wollte ich diesen Teil des Lebens kontrollieren können. Wenn ich einmal die Erlaubnis hatte mir auszusuchen, was ich tragen wollte, realisierte ich wie viel ich wollte. Es war eines von den ‚Du weißt nie wie viel du hast, bis du es nicht mehr darfst'-Dingen.

Aber dann, wieder einmal, konnte ich nicht. Der lähmende Schmerz dämpfte meine Shopping-Lust.

„Ich würde so gerne. Besonders weil das Kleid schrecklich ist, aber ich kann nicht."

Ein Schmerzensstich traf meine Brust. Ich wollte die Drogen.

„Ist dir unwohl?", fragte Jasper und schaute mich besorgt an.

„Nur ein bisschen."

Er runzelte die Stirn.  
„Ich werde dir das Geld für neue Sachen geben, aber du solltest auch etwas für Alice besorgen.", sagte er zu Hailey, welche nickte.

„Natürlich!"

Ich lächelte und der Schmerz traf meine Augen. Ich musste sie schließen.

Ich stöhnte leise und ließ mein Kopf zurück in das Kissen fallen- _Jaspers_ Kissen.

Irgendwie hatte der Entzug einen zuverlässigen Wechsel. Er führte mich zu einem tiefen Punkt des Schmerzens und provozierte dann eine Rettung: Schlaf.

Das letzte was ich hörte, war, dass Jasper mir eine gute Nacht wünschte.

Sag mir, dass du mich liebst, Jasper. Bitte!

-

„Alice? Du musst aufwachen. Es ist Zeit zu Gehen.", sagte eine schöne Honigstimme. Ich seufzte und lehnte mich tiefer in das Kissen, welches fantastisch roch.

Ein dumpfer Schmerz legte sich über meinen Körper und mein Kopf pochte.

„Alice? Bitte wach auf.", sagte die Stimme wieder. Es war eine umwerfende, samtige Männerstimme. Ich öffnete die Augen und das erste, was ich sah war _mein_ Jasper.

Was für eine wundervolle Art aufzuwachen.

„Hallo.", sagte ich idiotisch lächelnd. Er berührte leicht meine Stirn.

„Du siehst besser aus.", sagte er, während er mein Gesicht überprüfte.

„Mir geht es auch besser."

Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten und Jasper half mir, indem er eine seiner warmen, starken Hände an meinen Rücken platzierte und mich hochschob.

„Du hast etwas von aufbrechen gesagt?", fragte ich, als ich meinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen ließ. Ich konnte einen Stapel von Koffern und Taschen in einer Ecke erkennen. Sonst hatte sich in dem Raum nichts verändert.

„Wir müssen aufbrechen, bevor Doktor Zelner zurückkommt und anfängt uns zu jagen. Hailey hat uns schon verlassen um Brett zu finden. Für uns wird es auch Zeit aufzubrechen."

„Sie ist schon weg?" Ich vermisste sie jetzt schon.

„Sie konnte nicht warten, bis du aufwachst. Ich soll dir auf Wiedersehen sagen und dass sie dir Glück dabei wünscht, das zu bekommen was du willst.", sagte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf, weil er es nicht verstand.

Ich lächelte-Hailey hatte mir Glück mit Jasper gewünscht.

„Wohin werden wir gehen?"

„Vielleicht nach Nordwesten, nach Washington. Vielleicht sogar Kanada.", antwortete er, während er mir half aus dem Bett zu kommen. Meine Muskeln waren immer noch schwach, weil ich sie lange nicht mehr gebraucht habe und meine Nerven fingen wieder an sich über die fehlenden Drogen zu beschweren. Aber ich würde kämpfen. Ich brauchte Jasper und irgendwie wusste ich, dass er auch mich brauchte.

„Wo sind deine Eltern?", fragte ich und er blickte zur mir hinunter, als er mir half ins Badezimmer zugelange damit ich meine Kleidung wechseln konnte.

„In Texas, warum?"

„Würde Doktor Zelner sie verletzen um dich zu finden?"

Er blieb abrupt stehen und auch ich stoppte wacklig. Ich hatte ihm Sorgen gemacht.

„Ich weiß nicht. Würde er?"

Ich schüttelte hilflos meinen Kopf. „Das weiß ich noch nicht."

„Kannst du etwas tun um deine Visionen...herbeizurufen?", fragte er und schaute verzweifelt aus. Ich fühlte mit ihm mit.

„Die Drogen, die Zelner mir gegeben hat, haben sie beschleunigt.", sagte ich und versuchte helfend zu sein. Vielleicht würde er mich zurückbringen um seine Familie zu retten.

Es würde eine Gewinn-Gewinn-Situation sein.  
Er könnte seine Eltern retten; Ich würde meine Familie sehen und Drogen kriegen. Wie perfekt!

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich kann dich nicht zurückbringen."

„Ich will nicht, dass deine Familie verletzt wird.", leitete ich ein.

„Wir werden einen Stopp bei ihrem Haus einlegen und sie warnen."

„Aber dann werde wir Zeit verlieren und Zelner könnte uns fangen."

Er drehte sich um und explodierte: „Was denkst du soll ich dann tun, Alice?"

„Bring mich zurück. Es ist der einzige Weg!"

„Ich dachte, sie würden dich dort missbrauchen!"

„Aber ich würde meine Eltern sehen!"

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als mir ein anderer Teil meiner Vision herausrutschte. Verdammt, das sollte nicht geschehen.

„Deine Eltern?"

Ich seufzte und nickte. „Sie besuchen mich wenn Zelner zurückkommt."

„Und du willst sie sehen?", fragte er geschockt.

„Sie sind meine Familie.", wisperte ich und Tränen drohten zu fließen.

Er überraschte mich und sich wahrscheinlich auch, als er einen Arm um mich legte und mich näher zu sich zog. Ich freute mich über die Nähe und schmiegte meinen Kopf an seinen Oberkörper.

„Ich kann dich nicht zu diesen Monstern zurückbringen."

Schloss er meine Eltern auch in diese Kategorie ein? Sie gehörten wahrscheinlich dorthin, aber sie waren _meine _Monster.

„Ich vermisse sie nur. Sie waren nicht immer die scheußlichen Menschen, die mich einsperrten."

„...Wenn du gehen willst, bringe ich dich. Ich will dich nicht gegen deinen Willen hier halten...Aber ich will dich nicht verlieren."

Ich konnte spüren, wie seine Atmung stockte und ich drückte ihn fester.

Ich musste eine Wahl treffen; meine Familie und die Vergangenheit oder Jasper und die Zukunft. Konnte ich je wieder Mary sein, die in dem Vorort wohnte und eine liebevolle Familie hatte? Oder war ich für immer Alice, welche aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen war und bestimmt glücklich mit ihrem Prinz werden würde?

Jasper lehnte sich zurück um in meine Augen zu schauen- Braun zu blau. „Für was entscheidest du dich?"

Ich lächelte, drückte ihn noch einmal und lehnte mein Gesicht gegen sein Shirt.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass der Prinz mit der Prinzessin zurückkehren sollte, wenn er sie gerettet hat.", sagte ich und sein Oberkörper dämpfte meine Stimme.

Ich konnte sein Lachen fühlen, da seine Brust vibrierte.

„Ich würde nicht Prinz sagen. Armer, vielleicht."

Ich machte ein spöttisches Geräusch und er lachte noch einmal.

Ich dachte meine Brust würde vor lauter Liebe platzen, die ich für ihn empfand.

Er hatte es geschafft, dass ich für ihn alles hinter mich ließ. Er ließ mich nach vorne gehen und die Vergangenheit verlassen, in der ich die letzten zwei Jahre gesteckt hatte.

„Alice?", Ich lehnte meinen Kopf ein wenig zurück. Sein wundervoller Duft benebelte meine Sinne. Ich lächelte seinem schönen Gesicht zu.

„Ja, Mr. Arm?"

Sein Blick war intensiv, voll von etwas, was ich nicht deuten konnte. Doch mein Herz setzte für drei Schläge aus und begann dann schneller zu schlagen.

„Da gibt es etwas, was ich dir sagen möchte."

Ich schluckte hart. Halt deine Hoffnungen nicht zu hoch, dachte ich, als ich in seine dunklen Augen schaute.

„Ja, Jasper?", fragte ich und gegen meine Vorsätze war meine Antwort belegt und gefüllt mit erwartender Hoffnung.

Sag mir du liebst mich, Jasper.

„Ich...Ich denke ich liebe dich, Alice."

_Endlich_


	8. Happily ever after Part 1

Ein schwarzes Zimmer mit beklemmenden Steinwänden rundete mich ein.

Ich konnte meine Beine und Arme nicht spüren und das ich sie nicht sehen konnte, ließen mich zweifeln, ob ich die Kontrolle über sie hatte oder nicht.

Oh Gott, vielleicht war ich wieder zurück in meiner Zelle. Aber was war geschehen? Jasper und ich hatten das Haus verlassen und waren auf dem Weg zu seinen Eltern. Ich war eingeschlafen...Und dann war ich hier. Aber wo war Jasper?

Ich schrie und hoffte, dass jemand nah genug war um mich zu hören und zu retten.

Ich musste gerettet werden, aber soweit ich es sagen konnte, war mein Retter nicht in der Nähe.

Ich war allein.

Im Dunkeln.

Gefangen.

„Alice?"

Ich riss meine Augen auf und das erste, was ich sah, war die Landschaft, welche in einem beunruhigenden Tempo vorbeizog. Ich drehte meinen Kopf und mit einem erleichterten Blick sah ich meinen Jasper hinter dem Steuer des Wagens. Er teilte seine Aufmerksamkeit zwischen der Straße und mir.

„Hi.", sagte ich leise und legte meine Hand auf seine um mich zu versichern, dass er da war. Ich hatte nur einen schlechten Traum, dachte ich erleichtert.

Oder war es mehr als ein Traum? Was, wenn es eine Vision war...

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er besorgt.

„Nur ein schlechter Traum.", versicherte ich ihm, als ich sah, wie die ‚Willkommen in Texas'- Flagge vobeizog.

Ich schauderte vor Erwartung; Ich würde Jaspers Eltern treffen.

Ich betete zu dem Gott, welcher auch immer dort oben war, dass ich einen guten Eindruck machen würde.

-

Ich musste wieder eingedöst sein, denn als Jasper sanft meine Schulter rüttelte um mich aufzuwecken, sah ich ein großes, einschüchterndes, braunes Haus mit einer großen Terrasse und einem Baum mit einem Reifen zum Schaukeln im Vorhof.

Ich schluckte hart und ein Stein landete auf meinem Magen. Dies war der Ort, wo Jasper aufgewachsen war. Dies war der Ort, wo ich seine Eltern treffen würde.

„Zeit zu gehen, Liebes.", sagte Jasper sanft und ich fuhr mir mit den Händen durch mein Haar, welches für soziale Standards immer noch zu kurz war. Ich würde bereits als Insasse bekannt sein, in dem Moment, in dem sie mich sehen würden.

„Weißt du was? Ich warte hier. Du kannst ihnen von Zelner erzählen.", sagte ich und drückte mich in den harten Sitz. Das Haus schien mich mit seinen verdeckten Fenstern anzustarren.

Wollte mich dazu bringen den Rasen zu betreten, bereit mich zu verschlingen.

Es war so viel größer, als Jaspers idyllisches, kleines Haus, oder das kleine, vorstädtisches Haus meiner Eltern. Kein Wunder, dass Jasper für Haileys und meine neuen Klamotten Geld ausgeben konnte- seine Eltern hatten Geld.

Jasper nahm meine Hand in seine und drückte sie leicht, verwendete nur den nötigen Druck, um mir zu versichern, dass alles gut gehen würde. Aber das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch wegen meinem Haar wurde stärker.

Ich konnte nicht vortäuschen, dass normale, kleine Mädchen zu sein, welches Jasper verdiente.

„Sie werden dich lieben.", versicherte Jasper mir, als ob er meine Gedanken lesen könnte.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Sie werden wissen, was ich bin."

„Meinen Vater kümmert es nicht."

Ich drehte mich um, um in seine warmen, braunen Augen zu schauen.

„Und was ist mit deiner Mutter?"

„Sie wird es kümmern, aber mir ist es egal. Ich liebe dich, egal was irgendjemand sagt, ich werde es immer tun."

Und bevor ich wusste, was geschah, öffnete er die Tür und half mir aus dem sicheren Auto.

Verdammt, dieser Mann wusste, wie man mich ablenken konnte.

Ich lief leicht über dem Gras und versuchte es nicht durch meine Schritte platt zu drücken.

Ich schaute auf und das Haus, welches die Texas-Sonne abschirmte, warf einen Schatten auf mich.

Der Reifen im Baum knarrte bedrohend und das Fliegengitter der Tür knallte wie eine Peitsche- oder wie ein gut gezielten Schlag von einem ausgebildeten Doktor-, als sie durch den Wind gegen den Türrahmen knallte.

Meine Nerven- welche schon längst am Ende waren- waren bereit zu platzen, als Jasper mir die Treppen hinauf half, das Fliegengitter öffnete und an der soliden Holztür klopfte.

Ich war bereit ohnmächtig zu werden, als ein älterer Mann uns mit einem Lächeln begrüßte.

„Jasper, mein Junge, du bist zu Hause.", rief er glücklich und schüttelte Jaspers freie Hand- seine andere war um meine Hüfte gelegt um sicher zustellen, dass ich mich nicht zu seinem Wagen zurückstiehl.

Mr. Withlock sah aus wie Jasper, mit honigblondem Haar und denselben warmen, braunen Augen.

Er sah zu meinem abgeschnittenem Haar- welches mir bis zu meinen Schultern reicht-, mein schönes, helles, gelbes Kleid und Jaspers Arm um mich und lächelte.

„Willkommen, Miss.", grüßte er mich und nahm sanft meine Hand.

„Das ist Alice, Dad. Alice, das ist mein Vater, Robert.", sagte Jasper und rundete den Moment mit einer sauberen Vorstellung ab, spielte, als ob ich eine verdiente.

Jaspers Vater bat mich freundlich herein.  
Es war sehr geräumig, welches bei der Größe des Hauses nur natürlich war.

Die Wände waren in hellen Farben gestrichen und die Fenster und Türen waren perfekt positioniert, sodass eine kühle Brise durch das Haus wehte.

Es war dunkel, kein Licht war an, um die Temperatur in dem Haus unten zu halten.

Mr. Withlock machte mit mir eine kleine Tour von dem Erdgeschoss. Mit Jasper, der nie von meiner Seite wich, selbst dann nicht, als seine Mutter mit einem Freudenschrei ins Zimmer platzte.

„Du bist zu Hause! Du hast mir nichts gesagt, sonst hätte ich dein Zimmer noch herrichten können." , schimpfte sie mit einem Lächeln, als sie ihren Sohn in einer Umarmung entdeckte, da Jasper mich nicht losließ.

Mrs Withlock wich zurück und ihre Augen waren auf mich fixiert. Ihre Augen wanderten über meine kleine, zarte Gestalt, zu meinem kurzen Haar, meinem neues Kleid und meine beschützende Haltung.

Sie setzte alles zusammen und schnappte nach Luft.

„Jasper, was hast du getan?", fragte sie und sie wandte den Blick nicht von mir ab. Als wenn jemand auf eine Schlange oder eine Spinne starren würde, um sicher zu gehen, dass es sie nicht überraschend angreift.

„Mutter, das ist Alice; Alice, meine Mutter, Carol.", sagte er und spielte weiter, als ob sie nicht herausgefunden hätte, dass ich aus der Irrenanstalt käme.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte ich höflich und versuchte mit Jasper mit zu spielen. Carol schürzte ihre Lippen und öffnete ihren Mund ein paar Mal, bevor sie etwas herausbrachte.

„Du hast es mir versprochen, Jasper.", klagte sie. „Du hast versprochen, dass du nichts mit dem Mädchen anfängst, welches in die Zukunft schauen kann."

Meine Kopf schnellte zu Jasper, unsicher, ob er es seiner Mutter versprochen hatte und dass ich es nicht kommen gesehen hatte. Aber er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich habe es dir nur gesagt, damit du mich in Ruhe lässt, Mutter. Alice ist normal, ich verspreche es dir."

Sie atmete ein paar Mal mit geschlossenen Augen tief ein.

„Ich hatte so hohe Hoffnungen in dir, Jasper, wirklich. Was ist denn mit dir und dem netten Mädchen von der Straße, Maria, geschehen? Du hast immer für sie geschwärmt und jetzt tauchst du hier mit einem geistlichen Patienten im Arm auf."

Sie schüttelte traurig ihren Kopf.

Maria? Der Name bohrte sich schmerzvoll in mein Herz und obwohl ich keinen Grund hatte eifersüchtig zu sein, war ich es. Er hatte Interesse an anderen Frauen gezeigt, ich hätte das wissen müssen, aber den Namen zu hören warf mich aus der Bahn.

„Mutter." Jasper seufzte. „Maria und ich waren nie mehr als Freunde." Er wandte sich zu mir. „Wir haben nur gespielt, dass wir im Bürgerkrieg kämpfen würden. Dass es Frauen erlaubt war zu kämpfen und dass wir Texas verteidigt hätten. Das war alles.", versicherte er mir, aber etwas an seiner Erklärung fühlte sich dumpf an. Als ob etwas fehlen würde.

„Nun, du musst zum Dinner bleiben, Jasper; Du kannst es wenigstens für mich tun, bevor du mit _ihr_ wegläufst.", sagte Mrs Withlock und mein Herz sank.

Ich wusste, dass ich nicht mit Anerkennung hätte rechnen sollen, aber es verletzte mich, dass sie mich ablehnte.

„Gut, Mutter, aber da ist noch etwas, was wir dir sagen müssen.", begann Jasper, aber seine Mutter brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

„Das können wir alles _nach_ dem Essen besprechen.", sagte sie und verließ die Küche. „Weil ich jetzt eine Dinner-Party planen muss."

Mr. Withlock entschuldigte sich und ging aus dem Raum und Jasper und ich waren allein.

„Dinner-Party?", fragte ich und schluckte hart. Jasper streichelte meine Schultern und umarmte mich.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Alice. Alles wird gut gehen. Was kann uns sonst noch Schlimmes passieren?"

_Was kann uns sonst noch Schlimmes passieren?_ Waren das nicht berüchtigte, letze Worte?

-

Wenn ich nicht schon vor dem Dinner hundertprozentig sicher gewesen wäre, dass Jaspers Mutter mich hasst, so wäre es mir spätestens beim Essen aufgefallen.

Carol Withlock hatte genau zwei Leute eingeladen: Die berüchtigte Maria und ihre Mutter Caroline.

Jaspers Mutter hatte auch die Sitzordnung geplant, sodass ich gegenüber von Jasper saß und Maria neben ihm. Seine Mutter saß auf seiner anderen Seite. Marias Mutter saß neben mir und gegenüber von Carol, mit Jaspers Vater neben mir und gegenüber von Maria.

Eine abscheuliche, grauenhafte Anordnung, aber ich konnte sie für Jasper ertragen. Ich könnte alles für ihn ertragen.

So biss ich mir auf das Innere meiner Wangen wenn Maria sich zu ihm lehnte und dabei so viel von ihrem Ausschnitt zeigte, wie sie konnte, bevor Jasper mit jemand anderem sprach.  
Es schien ein Spiel für sie geworden zu sein und es war eines, was ihr gefiel.

Caroline, die Mutter von der höllischen Frau, hielt mich mit extremen, taktlosen Fragen über meine Erziehung, meinen Eltern, meine Einschränkungen in der Institution und der Flucht vor dem Gesetz abgelenkt.

Mrs Withlock hörte sich aufmerksam meine Antworten an und war mit ihren Absichten und Zwecken genau so schlimm wie Caroline.

Immer wenn Jasper versuchte mich zu retten, holte Maria seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zurück und immer wenn ich versuchte Maria Vorwürfe zu machen, weil sie mit Jasper flirtete, quälten mich die Mütter mit mehr unangebrachten Fragen.

Und die einzig andere Person, die mich retten konnte, war Jaspers Vater, welcher schon betrunken war, als der zweite Gang serviert wurde. _Fantastisch._

„So, Alice, deine Eltern haben dich einfach in der Institution zurückgelassen?", fragte Caroline sorglos.

„Ja.", antwortete ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Ich ließ mein Blick zu Jasper wandern, welcher vor Verzweiflung an die Decke starrte, während Maria munter über etwas redete und dabei mit ihren Händen den Kragen ihres Kleides etwas runterzog.

„Also hast du niemanden, der dich liebt, wenn deine Eltern dir so etwas antun?", fragte Caroline.

„Nein, ich bin sicher, dass meine Schwester mich liebt. Sie hat versucht mir zu helfen, als sie mich mitgenommen haben.", antwortete ich und mein Blick haftete an Jasper.

„Aber wann war das? Vor drei, vier Jahren? Sie muss alles über dich vergessen haben."

„Sie erinnert sich an mich.", sagte ich stur.

„Und wieso weißt du das? Wirklich, ich bin sicher, es ist schön ein Einzelkind zu sein. Und schätzen deine Eltern sie nicht mehr, weil sie _normal_ ist?", sagte die abscheuliche Frau.

Mrs Withlock lächelte selbstgefällig und ein Kloß bildete sich in meinem Hals.

„Meine Schwester liebt mich."

„Ich bin sicher, dass du das denkst, Liebes, aber ich würde meine Hoffnungen an deiner Stelle nicht zu hoch halten. Denk doch daran, dass du in ein paar Jahren nur noch eine ferne Erinnerung wärst.

Jemand, an den sie denken, wenn sie das leere Grab von Zeit zu Zeit besuchen. Sie haben wahrscheinlich alle Bilder von dir abgehangen und dein Zimmer für einen anderen Zweck neu eingerichtet. Sie haben dich vergessen. Niemand liebt dich.", sagte sie und legte ihre Hand auf mitfühlend auf meine Schulter, aber ihre Stimme war stahlhart um Schmerzen zu verursachen und es hatte geklappt. Tränen begannen ohne Erlaubnis hochzukommen und mein Hals zog sich zu, machte es schwer zu atmen.

Ich hielt meinen Kopf gesenkt in der Hoffnung niemand würde bemerken, dass ich weinte.

„Geht es dir gut, Liebes?", fragte Jaspers Mutter mit vorgetäuschter Besorgnis. „Warum legst du dich nicht hin? Ich bin sicher, dass Maria sich um Jasper kümmert, während du weg bist."

„Ich bin sicher, dass sie das tut.", wiederholte Caroline.

Ich stand auf und verließ den Raum, aufgebracht über sie, da sie es geschafft hatten mit Gewalt meine Gefühle zeigen zu lassen und sauer über mich selbst, dass ich sie so nah an mich rangelassen hatte.

Ich schaffte es nicht weit vom Esszimmer, bevor Schluchzer sich ihren Weg durch meine Kehle bahnten und mich daran hinderten, weiterzugehen.

Ich plumpste gegen das Piano, welches in der Ecke des Raumes stand. Ich weinte um das, was ich verloren hatte und für das, was ich sicherlich in der Zukunft verlieren würde.

Es dauerte nicht lange, als sich die schweren Gefühle einer herankommenden Vision über meinen Körper legten und mich träge fühlten lassen.

Ich legte meinen Kopf auf die weißen und schwarzen Klaviertasten und ließ die Zukunft über mich hereinbrechen und unterstütze die willkommene Rettung von der entsetzlichen Dinner-Party.

-

Ich sah, wie die Rückseite meines gelben Kleides durch die Tür verschwand. Ich sah Carolines und Mrs Withlock selbstgefälligen Gesichter und wie Jaspers sich drehte um meine flüchtende Gestalt zu sehen.

„Wohin geht Alice?", fragte er und runzelte besorgt seine Stirn.

„Sie wollte spazieren gehen, Liebling, und wollte dich nicht stören.", sagte Mrs Withlock höflich. „Ich denke ich habe meine Meinung über sie geändert, Jasper. Sie ist ein nettes Mädchen."

Jasper strahlte und sein Lächeln hellte den ganzen Raum auf.

„Ich freue mich, dass du so denkst, Mutter.", sagte er und nahm sanft ihre Hand. Ich biss bei dem Anblick meine Zähne zusammen. Sie hatte ihn angelogen.

„Liebling, kannst du deinen Vater hochbringen? Es scheint, als ob er zu viel getrunken hat.", sagte Mrs Withlock und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren betrunkenen Mann, welcher auf seinem Stuhl wackelte.

Jasper stand auf, legte einen Arm um seinen Vater und lenkte ihn zu den Treppen. Sobald er den Raum verlassen hatte, begannen die drei Frauen zu lästern.

„Jasper liebt _sie_?", fragte Maria verächtlich und Mrs Withlock schüttelte traurig ihren Kopf. „Armer Jasper."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen.", sagte Caroline. „Wenn das, was wir mit ihr tun, sie nicht entmutigt, werden wir etwas anderes probieren. Und ich weiß genau, was wir machen können."

„Ja.", stimmte Mrs Withlock zu. „Wir werden einen Weg finden um Jaspers lächerliche Verliebtheit mit dem geistlichen Patienten zu dämpfen."

Ich wollte bleiben um mehr zuhören, aber ein ziehendes Gefühl leitete mich die Treppen hinauf zu Jasper und seinem Vater, welche ich in dem Schlafzimmer fand.

Jasper hatte seinen Vater zu Bett gebracht.

„Gute Nacht, Vater.", sagte Jasper und wollte gehen, doch Mr. Withlock umfasste geschickt Jaspers Arm.

„Jasper...Du musst auf sie aufpassen.", lallte er unbeeindruckend, aber ich beobachtete die Szene mit wachsener Interesse, als er versuchte Jasper etwas zu sagen.

„Auf wen aufpassen, Vater? Alice?", fragte Jasper und kniete sich neben ihn.

„Lass sie sie nicht vertreiben, sie ist gut für dich.", sagte der Ältere der Beiden und um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen, rollten seine Augen nach oben und er schlief ein.

Jasper blieb für ein paar Sekunden an seinem Bett, bevor er aufstand und sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar fuhr.

Er ging an mir vorbei um zur Party zurückzukehren und eine andere Vision kehrte über mich.

„Danke, Mr. Withlock.", sagte ich und dann wurde die Welt wieder schwarz.

-

„Was meinen sie mit _sie ist weg_?"

„Ich meine damit, Mr. Brandon, dass meine lächerlichen Mitarbeiter einen Angestellten erlaubt haben mit ihrer Tochter und einem anderen Patienten in meiner Abwesenheit zu fliehen.", sagte Doktor Zelner und versuchte meinem Vater davon überzeugen, dass ich wirklich frei war.

„Aber ich dachte, sie würden sie gesund machen."

„Mrs. Brandon, wir schöpfen unsere Möglichkeiten sie zu finden aus, vertrauen Sie mir. Der Großteil der Angestellten, plus ein Polizeisuchtrupp, suchen sie."

„Warum suchen Sie sie nicht? Es ihr Ihr Fehler, dass sie frei ist. Sie müssen sie zurück bringen, bevor sie sich selbst und andere verletzt.", sagte mein Vater.

„Jemand muss sich um die Patienten kümmern. Ich..."

„Nun, in ihrem Job waren sie nicht besonders gut.", spie mein Vater aus und schnitt Zelner das Wort ab.

Meine Eltern saßen in zwei Stühlen gegenüber von Zelner in seinem Büro. Cynthia saß im Schoß meiner Mutter.

„Wo ist Mary?", fragte Cynthia. „Ich vermisse sie."

Ich vermisse dich auch.

„Sie versteckt sich, Cynthia.", sagte meine Mutter sanft. „Dieser Mann wird sie finden und zurück bringen."

„Wie verstecken spielen.", weinte Cynthia und meine Mutter nickte.

„Ja, Cynthia, genau so."

„Und machen sie sich keine Sorgen, Miss Brandon.", sagte Doktor Zelner. „Ich _werde_ sie finden."

-

„Brett?", rief Hailey zu einer Gestalt, die mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt war.

Er drehte sich mit großen Augen um, als er sie erkannte. „Hailey, bist du es?"

Hailey lächelte und richtete ihr neues Kleid. Sie hatte das Korsett weggelassen in der Hoffnung, dass sie ohne es nicht so dünn wirkte.

Brett lief auf sie zu und taxierte sie mit den Augen.

Ich erinnerte mich an die Zeiten, in denen Hailey gesagt hatte, dass ihr seine schönen, haselnussbraunen Augen fehlten.

„Ja, ich bin es. Mir geht es jetzt besser.", kündigte sie leise an und Brett lachte sorglos.

„Ich bin glücklich, dich zu sehen.", rief er, hob sie hoch und drehte sich mit ihr.

Er setzte sie vorsichtig wieder ab und lächelte strahlend. „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Becky hat mir gesagt, dass du so _krank_ wärst. Sie hat gesagt, dass der Krankenhausflügel uns dich nicht besuchen lässt."

Hailey schüttelte den Kopf. „Becky hat dich angelogen. Ich war nicht krank. Sie hat dich angelogen um dich für sich zu haben. Das Krankenhaus glaubte seine Lügen und wollte mich nicht gehen lassen."

Brett schaute skeptisch; Hailey untröstlich.

„Glaub mir.", wisperte sie und Bretts Ausdruck wurde sanfter.

„Da bist du ja, Schatz!", rief eine andere Frau, welche in die vertraute Szene stapfte, ohne Sorge, dass sie sie unterbrochen hatte.

Ihr blondes Haar war hochgesteckt, nicht so wie Hailey, welches braune Haar kürzer als meines war.

Die Frau, welche nur Becky sein konnte, legte einen Arm um Brett und zeigte dabei den glänzenden Ring auf ihrem vierten Finger.

„Hailey, bist du es?", fragte Becky und sah sie gespannt an. „Aber ja, du bist es! Ich hatte nie Neuigkeiten über deine Entlassung gehört? Wie meisterst du das?"

Hailey war wütend. „Du weißt, dass ich nie krank war, Becky. Also hast du gelogen, um mich wegzuschaffen.", fauchte sie und richtete sich zur vollen Größe auf, welche ein paar Zentimeter kleiner war, als Beckys.

„Ich weiß nicht, worüber du redest, Hailey. Vielleicht hat sich die Institution geirrt, du siehst nicht gesund aus.", kommentierte sie.

Brett runzelte die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts. Er ließ Beckys Hand nicht los, nahm aber auch nie seine Augen von Hailey.

Becky sah, wie Haileys Blick auf den Diamantring ruhte und lachte. Sie hob ihre Hand hoch, sodass das schwache Sonnenlicht den Ring zum Leuchten brachte.

„Das Daten ist vorbei. Möchtest du zur Hochzeit kommen?", fragte sie höflich und man konnte von Haileys Gesicht ablesen, dass es das letzte war, was sie wollte.

„Brett?", fragte Hailey leise und suchte vielleicht eine Erklärung oder eine Möglichkeit ihn direkt anzusprechen. Aber der Klang seines Namens aus ihren Lippen ließen ihn seine Augen- Die Augen, die sie so sehr liebte- senken.

Ihre Augen wurden röter, aber sie weigerte sich vor dem glücklichen Paar zu weinen, so gut kannte ich sie.

Sie wirbelte steif herum und verließ die Beiden, darauf achtend, dass ihr Rücken dem Duo zugewandt war, welches von weitem wie ein perfektes Paar schien.

Beckys Ausdruck war triumphierend, aber Brett, ihr Verlobter, schaute untröstlich aus.

-

Ich würgte, als ich aufwachte, welches wirklich unangenehm war. Ich war verängstigt, dass Zelner von meinen Eltern überredet worden war, stärker nach mir zu suchen. Ich war aufgebracht darüber, dass Hailey kein Happy End bekommen hatte und ich war wütend, dass Maria und die Mütter so entschlossen meine Beziehung mit Jasper ruinieren wollten.

Ich saß da mit meinem Kopf auf den Tasten, als die drei starken Emotionen gegeneinander kämpften, und bewegte mich erst, als ein Sieger hervorgegangen war.

Ich muss sagen, dass ich froh war, als Wut die Kontrolle meines Körpers übernahm und mich ruckartig zu dem Esszimmer zog, aus dem Marias widerliches, lautes Lachen und das Kratzen von Besteck auf Porzellan erklang.

Ich versuchte einen Moment eine kleine Pause einzulegen, um meine Gedanken zu ordnen und mich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Doch Maria öffnete ihren Mund das gab mir den Rest.

„Oh, Jasper, du musst mich jetzt einfach zu einem Spaziergang ausführen."

Ganz so, wie das Miststück, was sie war, dachte ich selbstgefällig.

„Ich denke, ich werde auf Alice warten.", sagte Jasper stur und in dem Moment, indem ich eintrat, sah ich Maria und Mrs. Withlock nah an Jasper sitzen, welcher über die große Menge Aufmerksamkeit nicht erfreut schien.

Ich wollte ihnen in den Hintern treten, was meine Hormone mir rieten zu tun. Um zu zeigen, dass Jasper zu mir gehörte. Ich wollte tun, was Hailey meiner Meinung nach mit Becky tun sollte.

Maria war meine Becky und ich wollte auf keinen Fall in derselben Situation wie Hailey enden.

„Alice, du bist zurück.", Mrs. Withlock hörte sich überhaupt nicht begeistert über meine Rückkehr an, doch Jaspers Gesicht strahlte wie eine Glühlampe und er stand auf um meinen Arm zu nehmen und mich zurück zum Tisch zu führen.

Aber als er vor mir stand, sah er meine roten Augen und die frisch getrockneten Tränen auf meiner Wange.

Er sah besorgt aus, aber meine Wut kochte über.

„Sie!" Ich zeigte auf seine Mutter, nicht daran denkend, dass Konsequenzen wegen dem Streit entstehen konnten. „sind eine abscheuliche Person. Wirklich! Wie können Sie meine Familie nur so darstellen? Ich habe Ihnen etwas über mich erzählt, damit sie mich besser verstehen konnten. Doch Sie haben es in einen brutalen Angriff verwandelt."

Ich wandte meinen wütenden Blick zu Maria und empfand Genugtuung, als sie zurückwich.

„Und du! Du hast Nerven mit ihm so zu flirten. Du Hur..."

Aber ich wurde nicht fertig. Jasper zog mich aus dem Zimmer. Seine Augen waren auch ein wenig wütend, aber das war, weil er es nicht verstand. Ich würde es ihn verständlich machen. Er würde wissen, was für eine schreckliche Nacht ich in den Händen seiner Mutter durchgemacht hatte.

„Was war das?", fragte er halb besorgt, halb wütend.

„Deine Mutter ist eine grässliche, abscheuliche, verachtenswerte, böse, entsetzliche, boshafte..."

„Alice!"

„Du verstehst es nicht, Jasper! Du weißt nicht, was ich da drin ertragen musste und was ich dort gesehen habe.", sagte ich und zeigte mit der Hand in Richtung Piano-Raum.

„Erzähl es mir, bitte. Ohne meine Mutter zu beleidigen, wenn du kannst.", sagte er mit verschränkten Armen, als er wartete.

Ich holte tief Luft und so ruhig ich konnte, erzählte ich ihm von den persönlichen Angriffen, welche ich ertragen musste, während ich sah, wie Maria ihn praktisch anleuchtete mit ihrem tiefer gezogenem Ausschnitt. Er behauptete, er habe es nicht bemerkt, aber bitte, ein blinder Mann hätte es bemerkt.

Ich erzählte ihm von meiner flüchtigen Flucht ins Klavierzimmer und meine Visionen, wie Maria und die Mütter planten, mich vom ihm wegzukriegen, von Zelners Plan uns zu finden und Hailey Rückschlag an der Hand von Becky.

Er hörte geduldig zu und als ich endete, stand er bloß da.

„Nun?", fragte ich, stemmte meine Hände in die Hüften und wartete. Dann lehnte er sich zu mir hinunter und küsste mich hart auf den Mund, was das beste Ventil für Stress war, welches ich mir je vorgestellt hatte.

Ich klammerte mich an sein Shirt, als wir uns voneinander lösten und streichelte mein Haar, beruhigte meine Nerven.

Ich konnte nicht mehr in das Zimmer, in dem Maria und die Mütter waren. Ich konnte nicht mehr mit ihnen umgehen.

Ich wollte nur noch verschwinden, denn wenn Zelner auch noch nach uns suchte, war die Chance größer, dass er zu Jaspers Eltern gehen würde um ihn mit mir zu finden.

Ein Klang im Hintergrund ertönte, etwas wie ein nervendes Summen, wie ein Moskito, nur noch abstoßender.

Ich machte mir keine Sekunde Gedanken darum, aber Jasper versteifte sich und rannte zurück in das Esszimmer, mich mit sich ziehend.

Maria und Mrs. Withlock hatten sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt, aber Caroline, welche, wie ich jetzt bemerkte, nicht da gewesen war, als ich ausgerastet war, stand mit einem unheilvollen Lächeln an der Hintertür.

„Sie sind nicht spazieren gegangen, oder?", fragte Jasper langsam und Caroline schüttelte ihren Kopf, während ihr Lächeln breiter wurde.

„Ich bin zur Polizei gegangen und ihr von der Flucht erzählt.", sagte sie und nickte mit dem Kopf in meine Richtung.

Mein Herz rutschte mir in die Hose und ich wurde blass.

Oh Gott, das war die Sache, worüber sie geredet hatten. Das war der andere Plan mich wegzuschaffen und Jasper für Maria freizugeben.

„Sie Dummkopf, ich werde sie mit mir nehmen, was ihre Pläne zerstören wird, oder?", zischte Jasper, seine Augen wanderten herum um eine Fluchtmöglichkeit zu finden und das nervenden Summen wurde ein jaulendes Kreischen...Wie eine Polizeisirene.

Caroline erbleichte und Maria warf ihr einen Blick zu, der töten konnte. Gut, ich war froh, dass ihr Plan daneben gegangen war, aber wir mussten immer noch weg laufen.

„Wir müssen in den Wagen.", sagte Jasper. Er nahm meine Hand und zog mich zu der Haustür.

„Warnen wir deine Eltern nicht vor Zelner?", fragte ich und erinnerte ihn an den Grund, weshalb wir überhaupt hier aufgekreuzt waren.

„Oh, richtig.", sagte er und drehte sich um, um die drei Frauen im Flur anzuschauen. „Mein Arbeitsgeber könnte vielleicht hier auftauchen und fragen wo wir sind. Ihr könnt ihm sagen, was ihr wollt. Oder auch nichts. Es ist egal." Er machte eine Pause. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass meine eigene Mutter so wild entschlossen dazu ist, mein Leben zu zerstören."

„Ich habe nicht versucht, dein Leben zu zerstören, also hör auf so zu übertreiben, okay Jasper?", sagte seine Mutter verärgert. „Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du dich mit falschen Leuten abgibst."

„Ich liebe Alice, Mutter, und egal was du sagst, ich werde es immer tun.", sagte er herausfordernd. Und mit diesen Worten marschierten wir aus der Tür und ich hoffte, dass wir nie wieder zurückkommen würden.


	9. Happily ever after Part 2

Nach unserem dramatischen Abgang aus dem Haus von Jaspers Eltern, war ich mir nicht sicher, wohin wir als nächstes gehen sollten.

Doch Jasper, immer der Clevere von uns Beiden, wusste wohin.

Wir sprangen ins Auto und nahmen den Hinterausgang von dem Grundstück seiner Eltern- Mit Mühe konnten wir die Begegnung mit der Polizei verhindern, und begannen nach Norden zu fahren.

Wir fuhren nach Richtung Chicago, wo Jasper, wie er sagte, einen Cousin hatte, der uns bei unserer Reise nach Westen unterstützen konnte.

Es dauerte ein wenig mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden, als Jasper den Wagen in einer kleinen Einfahrt, vor dem Haus seines Cousins Thomas, parkte. Offensichtlich war Thomas der Sohn von dem Bruder seines Vaters und war aus Texas ausgezogen, als er sich in ein Mädchen namens Adeline verliebt hatte. Nach drei Jahren in Chicago, starb Adeline an einem Herzfehler. Thomas konnte es nicht fertig bringen das Haus zu verkaufen, in dem seine Geliebte gewohnt hatte und so blieb er alleine in dem Familienhaus, da sie kein Kind bekommen hatten.

Jasper sagte, dass er und sein Cousin sich gut verstanden hatten, bevor er wegzogen war und alle Kontakte mit der Familie abbrach. Also würde er uns hoffentlich aufnehmen.

Es begann zu regnen, als wir die Innenstadt von Chicago erreichten und Jasper fühlte sich, als ob er mir helfen müsste, die Treppen vor dem Haus hinaufzugehen.

Es gab kein Vordach, also standen wir im Regen, wurden klitschnass, als wir auf eine Reaktion unseres Klopfens warteten, obwohl es schon ein kleines Wunder wäre, wenn irgendjemand uns hören konnte. Denn drinnen spielte jemand grob Klavier.

Doch endlich, nachdem Jasper zu fluchen begann, dass Thomas uns nass werden ließe, stoppte das Piano und man konnte Fußschritte hören, die sich der Tür näherten.

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und ein schlaksiger Jugendlicher in meinem Alter stand vor dem Eingang. Er schaute düster und ich konnte sagen, dass er es war, der gespielt hatten. Denn diese angreifende und emotionale Musik konnte nur von jemandem gespielt werden, der so mürrisch und emotional war, wie er.

„Ja?", fragte er kurz angebunden. Ich schaute hoch zu seinen schönen, grünen Augen und braunem Haar mit einem leicht rötlichen Unterton, und beschloss, dass mir Jaspers Cousin gut gefiel, obwohl sie sich nicht einmal ähnlich waren.

„Ist Thomas Withlock da?", fragte Jasper und hörte sich verwirrt an. Der Junge runzelte die Stirn und schaute hinter sich, wo eine freundlich aussehende Frau erschienen war.

„Sie suchen Thomas Withlock?", fragte sie und als Jasper nickte, bat sie uns herein und schickte ihren Sohn Tee holen.

Mein gelbes Kleid, welches ich noch nicht wechseln konnte, fühlte sich von dem Reisen schmutzig an und ich war unsicher, wie ich auf der schönen, braunen Couch sitzen sollte, ohne sie zu beschmutzen.

Jasper jedoch hatte keine Sorgen und er ließ sich auf sie nieder, als wäre es seine eigene Couch. Er machte sich keine Gedanken über den Schmutz auf seinen Hosen, welcher sicherlich auch auf meinem Kleid war.

„Also, wo ist mein Cousin?", fragte Jasper und sah sich um, als ob er erwartete, dass Thomas um die nächste Ecke sprang und ‚Booh!' rufen würde.

Aber der Gesichtsausdruck von unserer Gastgeberin, ließ mich denken, dass hinter Thomas fehlender Anwesenheit eine traurige Geschichte steckte.

„Woher kennen Sie Thomas, wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte die Gastgeberin höflich und ihre Hände waren in ihrem Schoß gefaltet, wie ein richtige Dame.

„Ich bin sein Cousin, Jasper Withlock, und das ist Alice, meine Reisebegleitung."  
Ich seufzte automatisch über meinen Titel. Ich war seine _Reisebegleitung_.

„Mein Name ist Elizabeth Masen und das ist mein Sohn Edward.", sagte Mrs Masen und nickte zum Piano spielenden Jugendliche, der mit einer Teekanne und vier Tassen aus der Küche aufgetaucht war. Da war etwas mit Edward. Etwas bekanntes, aber doch etwas anders.

Es war dasselbe Gefühl, wenn ich mein Gesicht wirklich untersuchte, oder wenn ich Jaspers Gesicht nach seinen Geheimnissen prüfte.

Es war, als ob er so wie wir wäre, dennoch ein wenig anders, ein wenig einzigartig. Wie interessant.

„Über Ihren Cousin Mr. Withlock.", begann Mrs Masen. „Nun, Thomas Withlock ist letztes Jahr an der Grippe gestorben. In der selben Zeit, in der mein Ehemann starb. Wir haben dieses Haus erst ein paar Monate vorher gekauft.

Wir mussten uns ein kleines Haus kaufen, da wir nicht mehr Mr. Masens Einkommen zur Unterstützung hatten..."

Jasper blinzelte und schaute verstört. Edward zog eine Grimasse, starrte in seinen Tee, als ob die Erzählung ihn angriff.

Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass Thomas gestorben war. Er schien so ein guter Tipp gewesen zu sein. Vielleicht hätte er uns verstecken können und helfen können Zubehör für unsere Reise nach Westen zu sammeln. Vielleicht hätte er etwas wie ein Bruder für mich werden können und wir hätten eine kleine Familie werden können, ohne Sorgen.

Ich streichelte sanft Jaspers Rücken und er lehnte sich gegen mich um Halt zu finden, welchen ich ihn gerne gab.

Ich schaute zu Mrs. Masen, wessen Kopf sie vor Trauer gesenkt hatte. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie es wäre die andere Hälfte zu verlieren. Ein Leben ohne Jasper war etwas, was ich nicht begreifen konnte.

Was ich verstehen konnte, war der Schmerz, wenn man einen Vater verlor, welchen Edward versuchte zu verstecken und dabei versagte.

Ich hatte meinen Vater eigentlich auch verloren. Ich würde nie wieder den Dad sehen, welcher mich angeschaukelt hatte oder mir gesagt hatte, dass kein Mann gut genug für mich wäre. Dieser Mann war tot für mich.

Ich hatte nur den Vater, der wollte dass ich eingesperrt war, weil ich anders als jeder andere war.

Ich beendete meine Beobachtungen und senkte meinen Kopf, wie die anderen es taten. Es war Zeit um zu realisieren, was verloren gegangen war und ich hatte viel zu trauern...

.

Es war der vierte Tag mit den Masens. Sie waren so liebevolle Menschen, dass ich sie nicht verlassen wollte, aber ich wusste, dass Jasper weiterziehen wollte.

Er wollte nicht zu lange an dem Ort bleiben, an dem sein Cousin gestorben war und ich konnte ihn verstehen.

Wir würden bald aufbrechen und seit Jasper und Mrs Masen beide zu Bett gegangen waren und mich alleine mit Edward gelassen hatten, hatte ich beschlossen ihn ein wenig aufzuheitern.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, als ob Edward ein liebevolles Lächeln hätte, wenn ihr die Muskeln in seinem Gesicht benutzen würde. Also gab ich mir die Mission ihn lächeln zu lassen und ihn vielleicht ein wenig von seinem Vater abzulenken. Es war ein schwieriges Thema, doch wenn ich es geschickt anstellte, könnte ich es in einer Nacht schaffen-In dieser Nacht.

Ich fand ihn draußen sitzend und zu den Sternen, die man sehen konnte, schauen.

Ich ließ mich neben ihm auf die Bank fallen und seufzte, damit ich ihn auf das Gespräch vorbereiten konnte.

Er richtete mit einem amüsierten Blick seine schönen Augen auf mich.

Während der letzten vier Tage hatte sich zwischen Edward und mir eine Art Band gebildet. Ein geschwisterliches Band, welches mich sicher fühlen ließ, wenn Jasper von meiner Seite verschwand.

Ich hatte jetzt einen Bruder.

„Ich dachte nur, wir sollten uns unterhalten.", begann ich und Edward schnaubte.

„Was ist es diesmal, Alice?"

In letzter Zeit hatte ich auf viele Gespräche bestanden und unsere Themen wechselten vom Piano, über den Krieg zum Gärtnern.

„Ich möchte über deinen Vater reden, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."

Sein Gesicht verschloss sich und bildete eine steinerne Maske. Genau das Gegenteil, was ich von ihm sehen wollte.

„Ich habe etwas dagegen, danke.", sagte er kühl, doch ich ignorierte es und bereitete mich vor, noch weiter zu gehen. Ich hatte Schlimmeres erlebt im Haus der Withlocks.

„Ich weiß, wie es ist einen Vater zu verlieren, Edward. Verdammt, ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt die ganze Familie zu verlieren."

Seine Maske brach mit Überraschung.

„Deine ganze Familie starb?" Ich überlegte, ob ich ihm die Wahrheit erzählen sollte oder nicht. Ich wusste, dass er Jasper und mich nicht verraten würde, aber ich fühlte mich dazu noch nicht bereit.

„In einem Sinn, ja." Er öffnete den Mund und ich wusste, dass er wusste, dass ich ihm nicht die ganze Geschichte erzählte. „Ich werde dir alles sagen, wenn es so weit ist, Edward. Ich verspreche es. Aber ich möchte jetzt nicht genau werden. Okay?"

Er zog eine Grimasse und ich wusste, dass es deswegen war, weil er es hasste, nicht alles zu wissen. Doch er nickte und akzeptierte meine Bitte.

„Kannst du mir nicht wenigstens ein bisschen darüber erzählen, was passiert war? Gib mir nur einen kleinen Hinweis.", bat er mit seinen grünen Augen wie ein Welpe und ich fühlte, wie ich nachgab.

„Sie haben mich aufgeben- Sie haben mich aus ihrem Haus verbannt, damit sie mich nie wieder sehen. Sie haben gedacht, ich wäre ein wenig zu anders, als sie mich haben wollten. Also haben sie mich von dem Bild der glücklichen Familie entfernt."

„Ich bin auch ein wenig anders.", sagte Edward ruhig und drückte abwesend meine Hand.

„Aber ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn du Menschen, die du liebst, so plötzlich verlierst. Aber ich denke, dass es besser ist, dass du weißt, dass dein Vater dich liebte bevor du starbst, oder?"  
Er nickte und nahm meine Idee auf. Vielleicht würde er meine Lage mit seiner vergleichen und sehen, dass es schlimmer hätte kommen können.

Und dass obwohl Dinge wirklich schlecht laufen können, immer besser werden könnten.

„Vermisst du sie?", fragte Edward leise und schaute in den Sternenhimmel. Das ließ mich nachdenken. Ich vermisste sie. Ich war bereit gewesen Jasper zu verlassen um sie zu finden, aber dann wollten sie mich nur loswerden. Sie liebten mich nicht, wie sie ihr Kind lieben sollten. Und wenn sie meine Liebe nicht erwiderten, sollte ich sie nicht vermissen.

„Ein bisschen, aber am meisten meine Schwester. Ich habe jetzt Jasper und er hilft mir wirklich. Es hilft zu wissen, dass eine Person da draußen ist, die dich liebt.", sagte ich. Edwards Gesicht erweichte. Die Maske war weg und sein Ausdruck war gedankenvoll.

„Hast du so jemanden?"

„Ich habe meine Mutter."

Ich verdrehte meine Augen. Er war ein typisches Muttersöhnchen, genau wie Jasper.

„Ich meine neben deiner Mutter. Hast du jemanden, wie ich Jasper habe?"

Und auf einmal erschien ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Ich hatte Recht, dachte ich selbstgefällig. Er hatte ein liebevolles Lächeln.

„Da ist das Mädchen, das ich auf dem Markt gesehen habe.", sagte er undeutlich, aber sein Lächeln wuchs sehr zu meiner Freude.

„Hat das Mädchen einen Namen?", tastete ich mich vor.

„Isabella Swan. Aber sie mag ihren vollen Namen nicht. Sie bevorzugt Bella." Die Art, wie er sprach, war ähnlich, wie wenn ich von Jasper erzählte.

Er liebte sie und ich konnte nicht glücklicher für ihn sein.

„Weiß sie wie du fühlst?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Wir reden nicht viel miteinander."

„Du wirst mit mir reden, Edward. Und wenn nicht dann schlage ich dich.", drohte ich.

„Danke, Alice." Ich war nicht sicher, wofür er mir dankte, aber ich umarmte ihn und sagte, dass es kein Problem gewesen wäre. Es war schließlich etwas, was große Schwestern taten.

„Ich werde dich vermissen.", seufzte ich und wusste, das Jasper nicht mehr lange bleiben konnte.

„Wohin werdet ihr gehen?", fragte er.

„Ich bin mir jetzt noch nicht sicher, aber wenn wir angekommen sind, werde ich dir schreiben. Und ich werde einen Besuch von dir und dieser Bella erwarten, wenn wir uns eingerichtet haben."

„Ich werde da sein."

„Ja, das wirst du wohl besser."

-

„Du bist erschreckend ruhig, Alice.", stellte Jasper vom Fahrersitz seines Wagens fest. Ich war ruhig, weil ich traurig war. Ich war traurig, weil wir das Haus der Masens vor zwei Tagen verlassen hatten und ich sie vermisste.

Ich hatte Bella getroffen, bevor wir abgereist waren, worüber ich froh war. Edward und ich waren zum Markt gegangen und dort hatte sie gestanden mit langem, dunkelbraunem Haar und leuchtend, schokoladenfarbenden Augen. Ich konnte sehen, wieso Edward sie so liebte.

„Ich vermisse sie.", seufzte ich und beobachtete die Landschaft, die an uns vorbeizog. Jasper wurde ruhig und ich schaute zu ihm um ihn mit einem erschrockenen Ausdruck im Gesicht zu sehen.

„Mir tut es Leid, dass wir abreisen mussten." Oh, er dachte ich wäre sauer, dass wir wegen ihm wegmussten.

„Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich, Jasper. Ich weiß, warum wir abreisen mussten und das ist kein Vorwurf. Ich frage mich nur, wie lange es dauern wird, bis wir sie wieder sehen werden."

„Vielleicht wirst du eine Vision von ihnen haben.", überlegte Jasper, was entzückend klang.

Ich würde liebend gern sehen, wie Edward seine Schüchternheit wegen Bella überwinden würde.

Wie er den Tod seines Vaters verarbeiten würde und jemand Neues in sein Leben lassen würde.

Das wäre es wert zu sehen.

„Ich liebe dich, Jasper.", sagte ich, legte mein Kopf gegen den Sitz und schaute zu ihm hinauf.

„Ich liebe dich auch, so sehr.", antwortete er, nahm meine Hand und berührte meine Finger mit meinen Lippen.

Es würde uns gut gehen, solange, wie wir zusammenbleiben würden. Und ich brauchte keine Vision um das zu wissen.


	10. Happily ever after Part 3

Hey, das ist leider schon das letzte Kapitel dieser Übersetzung.

Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer :)

,

,

,

Ich wechselte die Position auf dem Sitz, welche in den Stunden, die wir schon unterwegs waren, mehr und mehr umbequemer geworden waren.

Es war Tag 5 auf unserer Reise und ich war total krank von diesem gottverfluchtem Auto.

„Können wir bald eine Pause machen? Ich muss mal meine Beine strecken."

Jasper lächelte, fuhr aber fort den Wagen im schnellen Tempo voranzutreiben.

„Wir können jetzt noch nicht anhalten, Alice. Tut mir Leid, aber ich kann einfach nicht deine Sicherheit riskieren."  
Ich verdrehte meine Augen über seinen nachdrücklichen Ton.

Ich wusste, dass er sich immer um meine Sicherheit kümmerte, aber trotzdem...

Anscheinend war das Universum auch der Meinung, dass ich eine Pause verdiente, denn keine Minute später begann der Motor zu qualmen.

Jasper stöhnte und begann mit dem Wagen zu reden. Bat ihn weiterzufahren, flehte ihn an nicht aufzugeben, sehr typische Dinge, meiner Meinung nach.

Auf der anderen Seite, tat ich es auch. Bat ihn anzuhalten und flehte, dass es ihm nicht besser gehen sollte.

„Vielleicht gibt es jemanden in der Stadt, der es reparieren kann.", schlug ich vor und tat, als würde ich helfen wollen, obwohl ich betete, dass der Wagen es nicht auf magische Weise schaffen würde.

Aber Fahrzeuge und Magie passten nicht zusammen und das Auto stoppte, dröhnte ein letztes Mal auf, bevor es starb.

„Was ist passiert?", stöhnte Jasper, aber ich konnte es nicht beantworten. Der Ausfall war spontan und etwas, was ich nicht voraussagen konnte.

Armer Jasper. Er hatte seinen Wagen geliebt, als wäre es sein Haustier.

„Jasper, wir müssen jetzt aussteigen. Vielleicht können wir jemanden finden, der es wieder hinbiegt.", sagte ich, doch er ignorierte mich und weigerte sich es zu verlassen.

„Vielleicht kann ich sie reparieren." _Sie_. Wie lächerlich einem _Ding_ ein weibliches Pronomen zu geben.

Ich seufzte, sprang aus dem Auto, ging zu dem Kofferraum und holte die Koffer. Dann öffnete ich Jaspers Tür.

„Komm jetzt. Es ist Zeit sie zurückzulassen."

Er schmollte, stieg aber aus und half mir mit den Koffern. Doch bevor er ging, bestand er darauf sich zu verabschieden, falls sie sich nie wieder sehen würden.

Ich stimmte zu, weigerte mich jedoch seine Verabschiedung zu hören und beschloss stattdessen schon mal vorzulaufen.

Ich konnte am Horizont ein Hotel sehen und gewiss würde ich nicht auf Jaspers übertriebenes Verhalten warten.

Nach einer Minute holte er auf und wir schwiegen. Ich hatte auf jeden Fall vor es zum Hotel zu schaffen und weder ein kaputtes Auto, noch ein tränenreicher Abschied noch rasende Kopfschmerzen konnten mich davon abhalten.

„Willkommen im Wild Rose Hotel, wie kann ich ihnen an diesem Abend helfen?", fragte der lächelnde Manager Mr. Lewis.

„Wir brauchen ein Zimmer und einen guten Mechaniker.", sagte ich, ließ die Koffer, die ich getragen hatte, auf den Boden fallen, wo ein Kofferträger sie aufhob. Fantastischer Service.

Mr. Lewis warf einen kurzen Blick auf meine linke Hand, sah die Leere an meinem viertem Finger und sagte: „Dann zwei Betten?"

Die Gesellschaft würde wahrscheinlich die Stirn runzeln, wenn wir ein Doppelzimmer genommen hätten, was mich aufregte.

Ich wollte Jaspers Körper so nah wie möglich neben mir haben, wie wenn wir im Auto saßen. Was für eine Schande.

„Nein, ein Bett ist gut.", sagte Jasper und mein Herzschlag erhöhte sich. „Ich werde auf der Couch schlafen." Verdammt.

„Gut, Sir. Hier ist Ihr Zimmerschlüssel. Ihre Zimmernummer ist 245 in der zweiten Etage. Genießen Sie ihren Aufenthalt und wir werden einen Mechaniker schicken, der ihren Wagen hierhin holen wird.", sagte er, gab Jasper einen großen Messingschlüssel und nahm das Trinkgeld und die Beschreibung, wo das Auto war, an.

Wir folgten dem Kofferjungen in unsere Suite, wo nur ein Bett sein würde. Vielleicht könnte ich Jasper dazu bringen, es mit mir zu teilen.

„Wir hätten wahrscheinlich ein kleineres Zimmer kriegen können.", bemerkte Jasper, als der Kofferträger verschwunden war. Der Raum war _riesig_, aber das erste, was ich bemerkte war das gemütlich aussehende, große Bett. Neben den Nachttischchen war ein kleiner Zweisitzer, welcher wohl Jaspers ausgesuchter Schlafbereich wäre. Aber nicht, wenn ich es nicht ändern könnte.

Ich sah aus dem Fenster um einen fast schwarzen Himmel zu sehen, sobald die Sonne ihr Licht gelöscht hatte und mit uns schlafen konnte.

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir jetzt schlafen. Wir haben noch einen langen Tag mit reisen vor uns.", sagte ich und warf mich auf das Bett. Jasper schaute mich auf eine Weise an, bei der es in meinem Bauch begann zu kribbeln, schüttelte dann aber seinen Kopf und schaute weg.

„Denke ich auch."

Es entstand eine kleine, peinliche Pause, in der niemand von uns etwas sagen konnte, aber ich überging sie, in dem ich aufstand und zu ihm ging.

Ich hatte vor, das zu tun, was ich schon den ganzen Tag lang tun wollte.

Ich richtete mich in voller Größe vor ihm auf, platzierte meine Hände auf seine Schulter und zog ihn ein wenig hinunter. Ich legte leicht meine Lippen auf seine.

Es war ein langer und sanfter Kuss und ich konnte einfach nicht genug von dem Mann kriegen, der vor mir stand.

Als unsere natürlichen Impulse die Führung übernahmen, wehrte ich mich nicht dagegen. Besonders nicht, als die Hinterseite meiner Knie das Bett berührten und ich mich langsam darauf niederließ. Er folgte mir, ohne sich von mir zu lösen.

Ich fuhr ihm mit meinen Fingern durch das blonde Haar und keuchte auf, als ich fühlte, wie seine kalten Finger begannen, mein Kleid zu lösen.

Ich beschloss, wenn ich mein Kleid ausziehen würde, würde er sein Shirt verlieren, was am Ende genau so geschah.

Ich lag in meiner Unterwäsche und meinem Korsett auf meinem Bett und Jasper lag ohne Oberteil über mir. Absolut traumhaft.

„Wir sollten aufhören.", murmelte Jasper zwischen den Küssen, welche immer leidenschaftlicher wurden. Ich nickte schwach und ließ meine Finger entlang der Wirbelsäule über seinen Rücken wandern.

„Sollten wir wahrscheinlich.", stimmte ich zu, als er begann mein Korsett aufzuknüpfen, welches meinen schweren Atem einschränkte.

Er war gerade fertig mit den Schnüren, als ein Klopfen an der Tür ertönte.

Jasper stöhnte und platzierte seinen letzten Kuss auf meinen Nacken, bevor er aufstand, sein Oberteil überzog und die Tür öffnete, welche nicht in meinem Sichtfeld lag.

„Ein Mann wartet unten für eine Miss Mary Brandon.", sagte der Mann und mein Magen drehte sich vor Panik um. Ich stand auf, fixierte mein Korsett und zog mir das Kleid über.

Ich rannte zur Tür und sah Mr. Lewis vor der Tür stehen mit einem wütenden Jasper, der den Eingang versperrte.

„Miss Mary Brandon?", fragte ich mit zitternder Stimme. Wir waren nur einige Stunden im Hotel. Wie konnte uns jemand gefunden haben?

„Ja, und ich versicherte ihm, dass hier keine Gäste mit diesem Namen ein Zimmer hätten. Aber er sagte, dass der Gast Mr. Jasper Withlock mit Miss Brandon reiste und bestand darauf, dass ich Ihnen sage, dass er in der Lobby warte.", sagte Mr. Lewis fast schon entschuldigend.

„Und hat der Mann einen Namen?", fragte Jasper.

„Ja. Er sagte, sein Name wäre Doktor Mortimer Zelner."

-

„Was sollen wir tun?", rief ich und lief durch das Zimmer, sobald Mr. Lewis uns verlassen hatte um diese schreckliche Nachricht zu verarbeiten.

„Wir müssen aufbrechen.", sagte Jasper, sammelte unsere frisch ausgepackten Sachen ein und stopfte sie hastig in die Taschen.

„Aber die Lobby ist der einzige Ausgang.", rief ich aus und ließ mich auf das Bett fallen. Dieses Mal würden wir nicht flüchten können. Wir würden nach Biloxi zurückgefahren werden. Ich würde wieder in das dunkle Zimmer geworfen werden und Jasper ins Gefängnis geschickt werden.

Wir würden kein Happy End kriegen.

„Es gibt immer einen Ausgang durch die Küche.", sagte Jasper und zog mich zur Tür. Er nahm unsere hastig gepackten Reisetaschen und gab mir höflich zwei von den fünf.

„Alles was wir tun müssen ist durch die Küche zu kommen?", fragte ich schwach und folgte Jasper aus dem Hotelzimmer in den Aufzug.

„Ja, und dann wird alles gut gehen, Alice. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Oh, aber ich machte mir Sorgen. Wie könnte ich nicht?

Wir verließen den Aufzug und ich fühlte mich mit den vollen Händen wirklich leicht verletzbar. Jasper wusste irgendwoher, wo lang wir mussten, denn anstatt in der Lobby mit Zelner zu enden, waren wir in der Küche. Angestellte huschten mit später Arbeit umher.

„Hier lang." Wir schlängelten uns durch die sich bewegenden Menschen und bei warme Luft und bei den noch wärmeren Menschen bekam ich Platzangst.

„Da ist es.", sagte Jasper und ich konnte die Tür, mit einem Zeichen darüber, welches es als Ausgang kennzeichnete, erkennen.

Sie war sperrangelweit offen und ich bildete mir ein, dass ich eine kühle Brise an meinem Gesicht spüren konnte.

Jasper schlüpfte hinaus und ich wollte gerade folgen, als eine grobe Hand meine Schulter packte. Sie zog mich zurück und ich ließ die Koffer, die ich trug, fallen.

„Der Doktor wollte nicht, dass du uns verlässt ohne dich zu verabschieden.", sagte die tiefe Stimme von einem der Muskelprotze und zog mich zurück in die Menschenmenge.

Ich würde nicht nach Jasper schreien. Ich würde ihn nicht zurückkommen lassen um mich zu retten.

Ich würde ihn in Freiheit lassen, während ich meine verloren hatte.

Ich wurde an dem Aufzug vorbeigezogen und in die Lobby geführt, wo Doktor Zelner geduldig auf mich wartete.

„Da sind Sie ja, Mary.", sagte er lächelnd. „Du hast uns solche Sorgen bereitet. Sind Hailey oder Jasper bei dir?"

„Nein, ich bin alleine.", sagte ich. Ich hielt mein Kinn hoch und meine Stimme klang stolz. Ich würde ihm nichts erzählen. Wenn ich es verhindern könnte, würde er nie Hailey oder Jasper finden.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie mit meinem Angestellten eingecheckt haben, Miss Brandon, als versuchen Sie es nochmal."

„Ich weiß nicht, wo Jasper oder Hailey ist.", wiederholte ich und Zelner seufzte.

„Gut, du musst es mir jetzt nicht erzählen. Ich bin sicher, dass du reden wirst, wenn du erst mal wieder in deiner Isolation zurück bist, wie deine Eltern es verordnet haben."

Zelner stand auf und ging aus dem Haupteingang hinaus. Der Mann, der mich festhielt zwang mich ihm zu folgen.

Ich wehrte mich nicht. Je länger wir in dem Hotel bleiben würde, desto höher würde die Chance steigen, dass Jasper auftauchen und versuchen würde mir zu helfen.

Lass mich einfach gehen, Jasper.

Draußen verschwand Doktor Zelner auf die Rückbank eines schwarzen Wagens und ich wurde gezwungen ihm zu folgen. Als ich drinnen war, holte Zelner eine lange Spritze, gefüllt mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit heraus, von der ich abhängig gewesen war.

Nein, ich hatte so hart daran gearbeitet, dass ich es nicht mehr brauchte.

Ich wehrte mich und protestierte, doch er stach mich und die paralysierenden Effekte betäubten mich und machten mich wehrlos.

Auf Wiedersehen, Freiheit.

Das Auto begann zu fahren, weg von der Stadt, weg von Jasper.

Eine Träne rollte an meinem Gesicht herunter, doch Zelner gab vor, es nicht zu beachten, oder vielleicht sah er es wirklich nicht.

Er starrte mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln aus dem Fenster.

Er hatte gewonnen und wir beide wussten das. Er hatte nun keinen Misserfolg mehr.

Er konnte zurück zu meinem Vater gehen und mich wie eine Jagdtrophäe präsentieren. Er würde seinen Job behalten.

Er hatte Glück. In diesem Roman schien alles für den Gauner zu klappen. Was war mit den Happy Ends passiert?

Es schien, als hätte ich meines schon frühzeitig.

Der Prinz kam, hatte mich auf einem weißen Pferd gerettet, nur um wegzureiten und nicht zu sehen, dass ich von dem bösen Magier gefangen wurde.

Ich stellte mir vor, dass ich die schöne Prinzessin in dem wundervollen Kleid war, welche in einen großen Turm gesperrt war. Und Jasper, in einer glänzenden Rüstung und auf einem weißen Pferd unter meinem Fenster, gestand mir seine Liebe, als das Geschrei begann.

Ich blinzelte verwirrt, doch es war uninteressant. Ich konnte noch nicht einmal aus dem Wagen springen, als es stoppte. Ich schloss meine Augen, als Zelner hinausging und jemanden anschrie, er solle sich bewegen.

Vielleicht, wenn ich mich stark genug darauf konzentrierte, konnte ich Jasper vor mir stehen lassen.

Magie und Autos passten nicht zusammen, aber vielleicht Magie und Menschen?

„Alice." Ah, ich wusste, es würde klappen, aber ich kämpfte darum ein Bild seines Gesichts herzustellen. Helles, blondes Haar, welche seine warmen, braunen Augen für meinen Geschmack viel zu oft verdeckten.

Seine Nase war gerade, eine perfekte Linie zu seinem Mund, welcher sich so perfekt an meinen schmiegen konnte, welcher mir meinen Stress nehmen konnte und sanft war.

Sein ganzes Auftreten war ruhig.

„Alice, komm jetzt, wir haben nicht genug Zeit."

Hmm, warum habe ich ihn das sagen lassen?

„Alice, komm schon"  
Ich öffnete meine Augen und da stand Jasper breit grinsend an der offenen Tür.

„Jasper?"

Er nickte und streckte seine Hand aus, damit ich sie ergreifen konnte. Ich wollte sie nehmen und_ nie_ wieder loslassen, doch dank Doktor Zelner, konnte ich es nicht tun.  
„Ich kann nicht."

„Ich bin gekommen, um dich zu retten. Aber wir müssen uns beeilen. Nimm meine Hand, Alice!"

„Aber ich _kann_ nicht, Jasper."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich kann dich vor ihn beschützen, aber wir müssen jetzt los."

Mein Atem war schwer und die Drogen machten es schwer zu reden, da es erst kurz nach der Injektion war, aber er hörte nicht zu.

„Ich _kann_ nicht, Jasper. Er hat mich gespritzt." Es war, als ob ein leuchtendes Licht über seinem Kopf erschien und er kam weiter in den Wagen um mich hochzuheben. Er trug mich aus dem Auto und in die Nacht hinein.

Die aufgehende Sonne begann den Himmel in rot, pink und orange zu färben, welches ihr baldiges Erscheinen ankündigte.

Ich versuchte meinen Kopf zu drehen, damit ich sehen konnte, was Zelner dazu gebracht hat, aus dem Auto zu steigen, aber ich konnte nicht. Es war seltsam mich wieder daran zu gewöhnen.

Ich hatte mich daran gewöhnt wieder alle meine Muskeln bewegen zu können. Es war nervig, wieder die Kontrolle verloren zu haben.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Alice. Ich weiß, wohin wir gehen können."

Und wir liefen wohin ich nicht wusste, ohne Kontrolle über meinen Körper und in den Armen des Mannes, den ich liebte.

Er war vielleicht nicht in einer glänzenden Rüstung, das Auto, in dem er mich absetzte, war auch kein weißes Pferd und das Kleid, welches ich trug, war keiner Prinzessin würdig, doch ich fühlte, wie ich endlich begann mein Happy End zu leben.

.

Zwei Tage später überquerten wir die Grenze Kanadas, welche anscheinend schon die ganze Zeit Jaspers Plan gewesen war. Obwohl eine kleine Stadt in der Mitte von Alberta nicht das war, was ich wollte. Ich wollte irgendwo an die Westküste, wie Vancouver. Aber nein, wir steckte in einem kleinen Haus in der Mitte von Nirgendwo fest mitten im Winter, welcher _kalt _wurde.

Aber ich konnte mich nicht über viel mehr als das Wetter, dem fehlendem Shopping oder der kompletten Isolation des Hauses beschweren. Wie könnte ich, wenn das hieß das Jasper und ich zusammen in dem Haus lebten, während das Wetter kälter wurde, als der Winter hereinbrach. Nein, ich hatte wirklich keinen Grund mich zu beschweren.

Wir saßen auf der Couch, welches wir uns mit dem Haus gekauft hatten. Das bedeutete, dass sie günstig und das Gewebe ein wenig kratzig war, aber die nahe Nähe von Jasper machte alles besser.

Er las ein ledergebundenes Buch, während ich malte.

Ein Feuer knisterte in dem abgenutzten und dreckigen Kamin. Einige Oberflächen waren immer noch staubig. Aber es waren Stellen, die ich nicht erreichen konnte und vergas Jasper darum zu bitten.

Faul kritzelte ich ein Seitenprofil von Jasper, als eine Vision über mich kam. Ich seufzte, legte den Skizzenblock weg und lehnte mich zurück.

Ich legte meinen Kopf auf die Couchlehne, während Jasper meine Hand hielt.

Es war so bequem wie noch nie, als ich in die Zukunft sah.

-

„Was habe ich von Ihnen gehört? Sie haben zwei Patienten entkommen lassen?", fragte ein Mann Doktor Zelner, zurück in seinem Büro in Biloxi.

Die Haltung von Doktor Zelner ließ mich darauf schließen, dass der ältere Mann Zelners Chef war. Und sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht glücklich.

„Es tut mir Leid, Mr. Thomas, aber ich konnte wirklich nichts mehr tun. Ich war auf einer Geschäftsreise, als der Ausbruch geschah und ich versuchte sie wieder einzufangen, aber ich konnte nicht."

Der Mann namens Mr. Thomas schlug mit der Faust auf Zelners Tisch und der Doctor sprang auf.

„Ich will keine Entschuldigungen, Mortimer. Ich habe Ihnen diesen Krankenhausflügel anvertraut und sie haben mich enttäuscht. Ich hätte Sie nie unterstützen sollen.", sagte er enttäuscht.

Zelner erbleichte und begann mit einem Ring an seiner linken Hand zu spielen, welchen ich vorher nie bemerkt hatte.

Es gab eine Mrs. Doktor Mortimer Zelner. Was für ein verrückter Gedanke.

Vielleicht war er nicht wirklich so schlimm, wie ich dachte er wäre es.

Vielleicht war er nur ein normaler Mensch mit einer Familie, welcher nur das tat, was ihm befohlen wurde.

„Sie können mich nicht feuern, Sir. Bitte." Zelner sah so...jämmerlich aus. Es war surreal ihn so zu sehen.

„Ich werde Sie nicht feuern, Mortimer. Aber ich werde sie degradieren. Viel Glück beim nächsten Mal."

Ich betete zu Gott, dass es kein nächstes Mal geben würde.

-

Hailey stand in ihrem Hotelzimmer und Tränen begannen ihre Wange hinunter zu rollen. Sie hatte verloren. Und von dem Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich sagen, dass sie sich selbst dafür hasste.

Ich wusste, dass Hailey nie Brett darum beten würde seine Verlobte für sie zu verlassen, weil sie zu nett, zu gut zu erniedrigt war, um das zu tun.

Becky hatte gewonnen.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Hailey wischte ihre Tränen beiseite, bevor sie die Tür öffnete. Ein junger Mann stand an der Tür, wahrscheinlich in unserem Alter, mit sandbraunem Haar und klaren, grauen Augen.

„Miss Hailey?", fragte der Mann und sah nervös aus. Er trug einen Anzug und ich bemerkte schließlich, dass Hailey ein wunderschönes, grünes Kleid trug. Ihr Haar war in einem eleganten Knoten hochgesteckt.

„Ja. Und Sie sind?"

„Ich bin Rebeccas Bruder, Brandon. Ich bin hier um Sie für die Hochzeit abzuholen?" Er stellte den Satz als Frage und Hailey nickte in einer Grimasse.

Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass Hailey tatsächlich die Vereinigung der Liebe ihres Lebens und ihrem Feind mit ansehen wollte.

Sie verließen den Raum und ich folgte ihnen. Ich beobachtete wie Hailey auf den Boden starrte und Brandon sie anguckte.

„Du musst sehr glücklich für deine Schwester sein.", sagte Hailey leise im Aufzug und brach die Stille, welche sich als Stunden zu strecken schien.

Brandon runzelte die Stin.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht wirklich. Wie haben seit Jahren nicht mehr miteinander geredet und dann hat sie angerufen. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass ich zu ihrer Hochzeit kommen kann, solange ich einen besonderen Gast auf den Weg zur Kirche abholen würde. Woher kennst du die Braut und den Bräutigam?"

Hailey seufzte und zögerte ihre Antwort hinaus, in dem sie den Aufzug verließ und vorwärts eilte.

Brandon hielt ein Taxi an und sie stiegen ein. Ich folgte ihnen.

„Brett und ich waren an einem bestimmten Punkt, bevor Becky und er zusammen kamen.", sagte sie und schaute auf ihre Schuhe anstatt auf den wundervollen Mann, welcher sie mit solch einer Intensität anschaute, die Brett nicht gerecht wurde.

„Du scheinst nicht wirklich glücklich darüber zu sein.", kommentierte er und Hailey Mund verzog sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Scheine ich nicht? Ich bin nicht glücklich dort hin zu gehen zu müssen."

„Warum musst du?"

Hailey seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich muss masochistisch oder so sein."

„Nun...Wir könnten es vergessen. Vielleicht sollten wir Essen gehen oder so."

Hailey schaute nach oben und ihre Augen trafen seine Grauen. Ein aufrichtiges Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Das würde wohl besser sein.", lachte sie. „Bist du sicher, dass es okay für dich ist, die Hochzeit zu verpassen?"

„Das ist mir völlig egal.", versicherte er ihr und sie änderten die Richtung, die sie dem Fahrer angegeben hatten. Sie verfielen in ein angenehmes Schweigen, welches Bände zu sprechen schien.

Hailey hatte vielleicht ihre Chance mit Brett vertan, aber sie schien etwas besseres zu bekommen und ich war so stolz auf sie.

Ihr würde es gut gehen- Da war ich mir sicher. Hailey war stärker, als man annahm.

-

Ich öffnete meine Augen und ein breites Lächeln war auf meinem Gesicht zu sehen. Ich fühlte, wie Jaspers Hand meinen Arm hinauf wanderte, über meinen Rücken und wie er mich in eine Umarmung zog.

„Was hast du gesehen?", flüsterte er in mein Ohr und mich durchfuhr ein Schaudern.

„Zelner wurde degradiert und ich denke Hailey wird es gut gehen.", antwortete ich, fuhr mit meinen Fingern durch Jaspers Haar und genoss das Gefühl zu dieser einfachen Bewegung im Stande zu sein.

Dieses Mal musste ich keinen Entzug von den Drogen machen.

Jasper küsste sanft meine Lippen. „Dann ist es perfekt.", sagte er leise und küsste mich dieses Mal härter.

Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Ich drehte mich und drückte mich selbst mehr an ihn.

Wir hatten schon beschlossen, dass wir nicht weit gehen würde, bevor wir nicht geheiratete hatten.

Es war ein gemeinsames Abkommen. Abe es war wirklich schwer mich daran zu erinnern, wieso wir das beschlossen hatten.

Ich fühlte wie Jaspers Finger in die Nähe der Schnüre auf der Rückseite meines Kleides kamen und mein Atem stoppte.

„Alice, es gibt etwas, was ich dich fragen möchte.", sagte er zwischen zwei Küssen.

„Ja?" Ich seufzte, als seine Lippen in einer Linie zu meinem Nacken wanderten. Plötzlich zog er sich zurück und ich fühlte mich geschockt, als er von meiner Seite verschwand.

Er kniete sich vor mir auf den Boden und nahm sanft meine linke Hand.

„Alice, ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es wehtut. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht vorstellen. Ich würde mein ganzes Leben damit verbringen dich zu beschützen, wenn es meinen würde, dass ich jeden Moment an deiner Seite verbringen dürfte. Alice, möchtest du mich heiraten?"

„Natürlich." Ich war so begeistert. Ich würde Mrs. Jasper Withlock sein. Ich lehnte mich vor und presste meine Lippen auf seine. Ich fühlte wie er mir einen Ring an den vierten Finger steckte- Ich würde nie mehr nackt sein.

Ich schaute hinunter um das Stück Juwel zu bewundern.

„Bald können wir heiraten und wir können wirklich Ehemann und Ehefrau sein.", sagte Jasper leise in mein Ohr und ein Durcheinander von Emotionen überrollten mich.

„Wir müssen einen Priester finden. Jetzt."

.

Eine Woche. Es dauerte eine Woche um einen Priester zu finden und ein Ehepaar zu werden. Aber das war es wert zu warten.

Wir haben unsere Gelübde ausgetauscht. Nur wir und der Minister.

Es gab keine Freunde, die uns bei diesem Event zuschauen konnte und keiner unserer Familien konnte wissen, wo wir waren.

Der Bürgermeister war der Zeuge unserer Trauung.

Ich war enttäuscht, dass ich keine Mrs. Withlock wurde. Jasper hatte gesagt, dass es besser wäre unter dem Namen seiner Mutter zu heiraten. Wenn jemand kam und eine Mary Brandon und einen Jasper Withlock suchte, so würde er nur Alice und Jasper Hale finden.

Jasper nahm einen Job in einem Doktor-Büro an und ich wurde eine traditionelle Hausfrau. Ich kaufte Lebensmittel ein und wartete darauf zu gärtnern, wenn der Boden auftaute.

Wir ließen uns nieder und ich war so glücklich darüber eine normale, kanadische Familie zu sein.

Aber um eine normale Hausfrau zu sein, musste ich lernen meine Visionen zu kontrollieren, welches ich mit Feuereifer begann zu versuchen.

Ich erlag nur einmal eine Vision in der Öffentlichkeit, aber ich begann zu lernen wie ich sie zurückhielt, bis ich in unserem eigenen Heim war.

Alles war, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.

Die Prinzessin hatte ihren Prinzen bekommen und lebte glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende in ihrem Palast.

Aber es gab eine kleine, pessimistische Stimme, welche mich daran erinnerte, dass ich mich genau so gefühlt hatte, als ich mit Jasper im Wild Rose Hotel war und Zelner und gefunden hatten.

Aber wir hatten gewonnen.

Die Guten über die Bösen. Und egal, was sich uns in den Weg stellte, ich würde immer sehen können, dass wir den Sieg im Kampf davontragen würde.

Ich würde nie mehr in der Dunkelheit sagen.

I would be in the dark no more.


End file.
